


Garlands of Violets

by sapphberries



Category: Batman (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, F/F, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, forest, slowburn-ish, some violence, talking plants, the gays™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphberries/pseuds/sapphberries
Summary: Ancient Greece AU in which Ivy is a forest nymph, Harleen is a cinnamon roll, and the Joker is the worst.





	1. The Woman of the Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from _Abandoned_ by Sappho

The forest is mine, and I am the forest's. I know every tree, every fern, every blade of grass. I care for them. I protect them from humans who seek to cut, to burn, to destroy. In return they sing to me, sweet songs of morning and Spring, slow songs of Winter and sleep, all of them beautiful, all of them heard only by me.

The forest is mine, but the temple in the center of it is not. Humans travel through the woods each day, along the thin path towards it, their arms laden with offerings. I do not know which god they worship inside, nor do I care.

I take no notice of them. They are free to travel through so long as they do not step off the path onto my lovelies. By now most have learned to tread carefully and without a sound, lest they incur the wrath of the mysterious figure in the woods.

But of course, there was one who I noticed, all those months ago.

 

\---

 

It was Autumn, and she was among the hundreds who came to pray for a bountiful harvest. She walked so lightly, so hesitantly, barefoot, with not a toe crossing the path. She was no different from the rest of them, a little better dressed perhaps. I would have thought she was royalty, if not for the wounds on her back, barely visible beneath her gown. They do not beat young nobles like that, not unless they are exceptionally cruel.

She did not proclaim herself before the temple as others did, instead laying her basket at the entrance and bowing low in soundless prayer.

 _Foolish girl._ I thought. _The gods will not notice you among this crowd, and even if they did, they would not help you._

She came again the following day, and again the next, and so on. The flowers whispered to me in the mornings.

_“Mother! Mother! She has come again! Come quickly!”_

The flowers always called me that, for I cared for them their whole lives through. The trees were much older than me, and so, called me other things. I would go to where they sensed her, and follow a few paces behind as she walked along the path. I did not understand my fascination with this girl, but this fact did not deter it. 

She wore her hair up, as married women did, although she had it curiously split in two. She was clearly a naive and trusting sort of girl, for she walked alone daily through the forest, delivering food to gods who did not care.

Even then, I knew she was beautiful. Hair like torchlight. Eyes like the sky. The man she was married to was not unlucky.

The marks on her back were healing, but every day they seemed to multiply. As soon as one faded there were two more to take it’s place. This angered me, and I was surprised. I had not cared about a human in a long time, perhaps never at all.

The hyacinths teased me when I passed them by. I took no heed at first. Their suggestions were ludicrous. I could not love a human.

Even I can be wrong sometimes, it seems.

She came through the woods each day for another week or so. Her diligence surprised me. As I understood it, even the most pious humans will only venture to a temple once every few days, and this one is so far from the town, it couldn’t be an easy journey.

I wondered what she was praying for. 

_The gods will not help her, but perhaps I can..._

A full month passed before I revealed myself to her. It was sunset, and everyone had long since headed home. Everyone except for her. She sat between the temple’s cold pillars, gazing unseeingly at the edge of the woods for a few moments, then she rose slowly, and started towards the path.

She was close, and for a moment I was hesitant, though I didn't know why. The hyacinth giggled somewhere behind me. I shook my head, then emerged.

“Human? Why do you venture here so often?”

She froze instantly. I will never forget the look on her face when she first saw me, something between shock, terror, and wonder. I suppose I must have looked quite striking, wild hair and eyes, clad in nothing but leaves and vines. 

She dropped to her knees.

"Are you a goddess? Have you come because of me?" She asked. I nearly laughed aloud. If she believed me to be some helpful immortal she was even more naive than I thought.

“You flatter me, but I am no goddess.”

“Then,” she looked up from the ground, eyes full of fear, “You are the one they speak of! The beautiful maiden of the forest who punishes those who stray from the path. The one with eyes that glow like emeralds. The mistress of nature itself. The one that no man can resist, though he knows you will be his downfall.”

At this I could not contain my laughter. “Is that what they say of me? I suppose it could be worse.” The girl flinched. 

“I- Forgive me, My Lady. I did not mean to offend you.” She returned her forehead to the ground.

“Hush now,” I took a step forward, “You have not offended me, Little Human. I take no heed of the words of men.”

She looked up again. Her eyes raked over my body this time in a way I was not unused to. I raised an eyebrow, and when she reached my face she blushed.

It was rather adorable.

“Why do you come here?” I asked before she could start stuttering again. “I have never seen someone as persistent with their offerings as you.” 

“I…” She blinked. “My husband is sick. I come to ask for his healing...” She sat up, averting her eyes from me now. The respectfulness of this gesture was somewhat ruined by the way she had ogled me seconds before, and I suppressed yet another laugh. I replied instead.

“He must be very ill, if you come all the way here each day just to pray for him.”

“Yes.” She still would not meet my eyes. Perhaps this was not respect after all. It seemed like she was trying to hide something from me, something that I would know if I could look into her eyes.

“Well you do not seem too upset.” My tone was light and teasing. “Perhaps it would be better if you prayed less, and he was left to his ailments to die.” 

She laughed and for a second her whole face came alive, twinkling eyes, wide grin. It was the most wonderful thing I'd ever seen a human face do, but the next second she clapped her hands over her mouth in horror.

“I should not speak ill of him. It is not right. He is a good man, I-” This irritated me.

“You may speak of any man in any way you like.” I told her. She shook her head, but said nothing.

There was silence for a few moments. She would not meet my eyes. It was not respect nor deceit this time. Shame possibly, or fear.

A bell sounded from behind me. The towns reminder that night was falling. 

“I have to go. It will be dark soon.”

I nodded, scrutinizing her pale face. She blushed under my gaze then stood up, and did an awkward little curtsy.

“What is your name?”

Names are powerful. I did not expect her to ask mine so readily. I think for a moment.

“You may call me Ivy.”

She nodded. 

“Harleen.”

She asked me if I there were any bandits about. I told her that I was sure there was, but that I would not let any harm befall her. She smiled, thanked me, and turned down the path. Her smile was just as wonderful the second time around. I vowed then to see it again soon.

I followed her home, several steps behind. She did not know I was there, but a few times she turned and glanced around, as if expecting to see me.

The robber who approached her halfway through her journey was deftly dealt with of course. He didn’t get within ten steps before the grass grew up his leg and rooted him to the spot. He could not even scream before my vines encircled his neck and began to squeeze. I doubt there is anything left of him now.

When she reached the edge of the woods she stopped and looked back one last time.

“Thanks for walking me home!” She smiled and waved into the darkness, then turned and left the woods.

Was I imagining it, or did her mood seem to drop as she approached the town?

I lay awake that night, thinking of her for hours. The hyacinths were clearly a bad influence, because the cypress trees and grapevines had also begun to tease me.

They tease me even more these days, now that they know they were right.

 

\---

 

I saw her again the next day. It was the afternoon and I had been waiting for her by the side of the path. Several hours had gone by since the time when she normally entered the woods, and I was beginning to fear she would not come, until the wildflowers by the edge of the path started murmuring excitedly.

She sought me out, stepping carefully off of the path and calling to me. I emerged and she smiled.

“Shouldn’t you be praying for your husband's swift recovery, Harleen?” I asked, trying to act as though I had not been anxiously awaiting her return.

“Ehh, I was thinking maybe I'd like a change of scenery for today.” She tipped her head to one side.

“A change of scenery...” I mused, “I know just the place.”

I beckoned to her, and she followed me. I spoke as we walked and the trees parted before us. Harleen stared at me.

“They listen to you?”

“Well they can hear me,” I agreed, glaring at the hyacinths that had been sprouting up behind us, “Whether or not they listen is an entirely different matter.”

She laughed again, and it was beautiful. We had reached our destination, a small glade, surrounded by trees, with a small stream running through it. I called to the flowers with my mind, and they sprouted around her feet, growing upwards and entwining her legs. She laughed even harder.

“Ivy! Stop!” She gasped, eyes watering “It tickles!”

I smiled as the flowers shrank back to the ground.

“They like you.” I said, and Harleen beamed with joy.

It was like that for a few days. Each morning she entered the forest, and I came to get her. It was strange to me, how readily I led her off the path, when all humans who had dared this before her had met a swift and unpleasant end.But she was different from the others. She was kind to the plants, and she did not fear me. 

She was also incredibly vexing.

“Hey Ivy?” 

“Mmm?”

She pointed at a tall oak to our left.

“Some moss took a lichen to that tree.”

It was a terrible joke, and I could not believe I had ever thought her meek and demure.

We sat in the glade and I made flowers bloom for her. She lay on the ground, allowing them to grow over her body, covering her in a blanket of blooms. They always delighted her, no matter how many times she saw them spring from the ground. The way she smiled and laughed was almost childlike.

The joyous effect was somewhat marred by a fresh purple bruise on her cheek.

It took awhile, but I decided to ask her about it. It was maybe the fourth or fifth time we had met in the forest. It had been a good day, full of her laughter and delighted squeals as we ran through the trees, her always several paces behind me. By evening she was tired, so we sat in the glade, side by side, her with a crown of violets on her head. She said she liked them the best, and the violets had been happy to oblige. I raised my hand to her face, lightly tapping a fresh bruise.

“Where do all of these injuries come from, Harleen?” She winced slightly, and I drew my hand away.

“I'm clumsy. I fall over a lot.” She fiddled with the flower crown, refusing to meet my eyes. Her whole demeanor had changed as soon as I brought it up, her smile falling right off her face.

“Nonsense, I have never seen you fall. Your balance is impeccable.”

“Yeah well, I… I fall down at home sometimes-”

“Do not lie to me!” I was angry, though not at her. She shrank back instantly.

“Sorry! Sorry!” Her eyes were wide with fear when she finally met my gaze. 

I remember now, how scared she used to be back then. She’s still quick to startle, but not so much as in those days, and I’ve learned to never raise my voice, never to move too quickly. 

I laid my hand on her shoulder. She winced, and I noticed a new mark on her upper back. 

“Do not fear, Little Harley. I will not hurt you.” 

She buried her face in her knees. The flowers murmured in concern pressing their petals to her legs in a comforting gesture. We sat in silence for a long moment. Eventually she raised her face to look at me.

“It's my husband. He is the one who hurts me.”

I said nothing. I expected it, it was the most likely explanation, but hearing it said caused anger to rise within me.

“It's usually my fault,” she added after seeing the look on my face, “I can't do anything right so he punishes me, it's only natural.”

“There is nothing natural about beating the ones you love, Harleen. Why do you defend such a creature?”

“He… I…” She looked away from me again. We sat in silence for several more long moments. I called to the vines and they brought me a few sprigs of lavender, among other herbs. I apologized to them, waiting for their approval before crushing the stalks in my hands, and mashing them into a paste.

“This will make it better,” I told her, holding out my sticky hands. “May I put it on your back.” She nodded, albeit hesitantly, so I was very gentle when I dipped my fingers beneath her gown and spread the paste across the uppermost wound. She shivered for a moment, then relaxed, and I continued. My hands are cold against warm human skin, but she did not complain.

I soon finished with the uppermost cuts, but I could feel more of them lower down. I told her that I could not reach any more of them, and she quickly slipped her gown off her shoulders. Her back was a pacthwork of white, purple and red. Thin lines of cuts long since healed criscrossed beneath an array of fresh bruises and dried blood. It made me sick to think of how these had been made, and the man who made them.

She looked at her lap, hunching her shoulders slightly. When I returned my hand to her back, I could feel her heart pounding within her. She was like a wounded deer, twitching and afraid, with eyes wider than an owl’s. Luckily, I was no stranger to healing wounded deer, and soon her whole back was covered in the paste. I pulled the straps of her dress back over her shoulders, and she exhaled in relief, clearly glad to be covered again.

“These plants are more powerful than the ones used by humans, for they give their healing to you willingly.” I explained, “The cuts will be better by tomorrow, provided you get some rest and he doesn’t do it again.”

She nodded again, looking at the grass.

The sun was setting over the treetops. The scent of the crushed lavender hung in the air. I heard her yawn beside me. Slowly she leaned sideways, resting her head on the grassy floor. Without thinking, I moved forward, lifting her head slightly so that she could rest it on my thigh. She did, and a shudder ran through my body.

I stroked my fingers over her hair, fully revealed now, as her head wrappings had come undone. She closed her eyes and pressed her face against me like a cat. 

“What is it like to live here all the time?” She asked, and I told her of dances, of solitude, of safety, and song.

“Who sings?”

“The plants and I.”

“Are they singing now?” She looked up from my leg, glancing around as if to overhear some distant tune.

“No.”

“Why not.” She frowns, and I laugh.

“I suppose they are shy.”

“What about you?”

“What?”

“Are you shy too?”

I laughed harder, raising an eyebrow. “Are you asking me to sing for you, Little Harley?”

She nodded, staring at me with her big blue eyes. I couldn’t refuse, so I sang. It was an old song, one that the trees had taught me. She closed her eyes and smiled again, and this smile was the most perfect one so far. 

The plants joined in after a few bars. The high voices of the flowers and the deep tones of the trees wove harmonies into my voice. I knew Harleen could not hear them, and I was sad for a moment, until I looked down to see she was all but asleep.

“Harleen?”

She mumbled something into my leg, but did not open her eyes. Her breathing had slowed, and small noises escaped her mouth with every exhalation. 

The forest’s song grew quieter, all of the plants settling down for the night. Of course, I could still hear them. They never stop talking completely.

_Perhaps, if she stays long enough, she’ll be able to hear them too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically I’m reading a lot of Sappho's poetry in English right now, and all of it is really pretty and really gay. I love greek mythology so writing this was a lot of fun. Feedback appreciated!  
> Also Ivy calls Harleen "Little Harley" because (according to my internet research) one way to make a term of endearment in Greek is to add a diminutive suffix to the end of a name. I thought it might seem odd if Ivy started calling her "Harlitsa" though, so I stuck with Little Harley.


	2. The Violet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Harley with such formal grammar feels very strange. I hope she doesn't seem too OOC.

She slept for an hour at least, and the whole time I sat perfectly still, not daring to disturb her. I watched her intently, lost in her face. She was truly more beautiful than any human I had ever seen.

Perhaps she is the one who should be mistaken for a goddess.

If I had known then what was to come next, I would have looked even harder, committed every inch of her face to my memory.

Before long, I too grew tired, and I slowly leaned back onto the grass. She stirred slightly, and I stopped for a moment, until she was still once more.

My head hit the ground, and my eyes closed. I felt her warm body wrap more snugly around my own, and I smiled, before sleep overcame me.

\---

_“Mother!”_

_“Mother!”_

The flowers were crying. I bolted upright.

_Where is Harleen?_

“Harley?” I got to my feet. She was nowhere to be found.

_“She’s gone, Mother!"_

_“She left a while ago.”_

_“But we didn’t know! We didn’t know where she was trying to go!”_

_“Where is she?”_ I asked, and the trees replied.

_“The path, Little Sister. She returns to her village.”_

“Oh.”

Was it odd that I was so surprised? I had not asked her to stay, after all, and she had never given me any indication that she would but-

_“She usually says goodbye, Mother. Why didn’t she say goodbye?”_

_“I do not know, Little One, but there is still time.”_

The trees parted, and I ran, faster perhaps, than I had ever ran before. I could feel her now, hear the weeds that whispered as she passed them by. She was fast approaching the edge of the woods.

I slowed as I reached the outskirts of the forest. I did not like it here. The trees grew thinner, the floor of the forest spotted with the stumps of the ones I had failed to protect. They still spoke faintly, acknowledging me as I passed. Usually, on the rare occasions I visited this place, I would stay a while and sit with them. I would apologize, and they would tell me not to feel sorry, and I would leave, feeling worse than I had before, and wishing I had not come.

There was no time for paying respects now though, no time for additional misery.

Finally I reached the very edge of the forest, and there she was, only a step beyond the outer trees. I could see the lights of the human town in the distance. I called out as I approached.

“Harleen!” She froze, then turned slowly to look back at me.

“Oh. Hello there, Ivy.” She forced a grin. It was not the smile I had grown to expect from her, and I was disconcerted, to say the least.

“Harleen, what-” I stopped to catch my breath. There was so much I wanted to say, but all that came out was, “Why?”

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.” She looked at her feet. “It was very late when I woke, and I am not allowed to be out this late.”

“But,” The words in my head were garbled and frenzied. The words from my mouth seemed stupid and slow. “Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“I,” She shifted uncomfortably, still not meeting my eyes, “You looked peaceful, I didn’t want to disturb you.”

I looked at her for a few more moments, putting together a new sentence in my mind, but she got there first.

“I feel much better, you know.” She came closer to me, returning fully within the bounds of the trees, before turning around, and rolling her shoulders back and forth. No sounds of pain escaped her. “The plants worked. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” I stepped forward to inspect my handiwork. The more serious wounds had nearly closed up completely, and the older ones were beginning to fade. “Though, I fear it will be useless though, if you return to him now and he does it all over again.”

“I’ve got to.” The panic was returning to her eyes again. Her breath came in quick gasps. “If I’m not home soon, he’ll think-”

The sheer rage I felt at her husband returned my ability to speak.

“Then don’t return to him at all.” I stepped forward so that she and I were face to face, and I was between her and the town. “Stay here.”

“I can’t!” She shook her head frantically. “Ivy, he’d find us! He’d hurt you!”

“I would like to see him try.” I scoffed.

“You don’t know what he’s capable of.”

“Yes I do, Harleen. I’ve just healed you of what he’s capable of.”

“I-” She faltered, fidgeting with the scarves in her hair. She must have retied them hastily as she walked, for they were lopsided. “Please, Ivy. I promise I will be fine, but you must let me go back now.”

“I-” I hesitated. “I can’t stop you from doing what you wish but-”

The plants had begun to speak all at once. I closed my eyes to hear them better.

_“Mother? What are you doing? Why is she going back to the bad man?”_

_“Sister, do not let her go to the one who marks her skin.”_

_“I do not wish this either,”_ I replied in my mind, _“But I cannot deny her what she wants.”_

_“Why not?”_

_“Because-”_

_Because she will fear me if I make her stay, and I cannot stand that thought._ I thought to myself

 _“-Because she will find her way out anyway, so there is no point in hindering her.”_ This was also the truth in a way, though the plants were not satisfied.

“Ivy, what are you doing?”

I opened my eyes again and saw that vines had begun to grow around her legs, rooting her to the spot. She struggled fruitlessly against their tight hold.

“It is not me.” She raised her eyebrows in disbelief, so I elaborated, “The plants don’t want you to leave, either.”

“Oh,” She looked down at the vines that had now reached her torso, “Well, tell them not to worry. I will be fine, and I’ll return to see you soon.”

“They don’t believe you.”

“Well, I’ll be less fine if I don’t get home quickly,” She continued to struggle as they wound up her arms, “So, if you could please tell them to let go-” The vines retreated slowly. Harleen pulled herself free, and walked five or so paces, before stopping, right at the edge of the forest. She took a deep breath and looked back at me. Her smile was real again, and I felt a strange lightness in my chest.

“Thanks for looking after me, Red.”

There was much that I wanted to say to her, but her remark pushed everything briefly from my mind.

“Red?”

“Your hair,” She said simply, “It is red.”

“Yes,” I replied, perplexed. “It is...”

She laughed, she was so beautiful. _So beautiful and gentle and frail._

I shook myself and walked to her.

“Harleen,” I took her hand in mine. “Hear me, now."

I looked her right in the eyes, and she nodded, somewhat warily.

"I will not stop you from coming and going as you please, but he hurts you again, I swear to all the gods, I will kill him.”

She took a step back, but I did not let go of her hand.

“Please don’t”

“It would be easy.” I assured her, “I've done it before.”

“I,” She hesitated, “I know that but, just please don't. I'll be fine, I promise.”

I doubted it, but I nodded anyway. She took a step beyond the forest, and her fingers slid out of my grasp.

“Did you really mean what you said before? You’d let me stay with you?”

“Of course.”

“But-” She adopted a lofty tone, “ Are you not the lonely maiden of the woods? The one whom all humans fear.”

She teases me more than any flower. So it was then, so it remains.

“Well,” I measured my words, “ It appears that that statement is no longer completely true, unless you were inhuman this whole time. Are you the maiden Artemis, or perhaps, the shimmering Aphrodite?”

 _Aphrodite is the more likely_ , I decided, as a rosy blush spread across her cheeks. _Fair haired enchantress, most beautiful of them all..._

“You should not say such things. You will offend them if they are listening.”

“Worry not, Little Harley. They surely have better things to do.”

She laughed again, and I did too, for it was amusing to think that Aphrodite would care at all for the likes of me and Harleen.

As it turns out, perhaps she did.

“I'll will return, Ivy. You may be sure of it.”

She turned away, this time with an air of finality. She took a full six steps this time, before I called after her.

“Wait!” I reached down to the earth. A violet bloomed beneath my fingertips, and I pushed my hand into the soil beneath it, scooping it up while preserving its roots.

“Take this,” I held out the flower to her, “It has no eyes, but it can sense you. And it can talk to me.”

“Aw, Red!” She took the violet from me, “He is adorable!” Is he talking now?”

“Yes.” The violet was indeed, at that moment, chattering excitedly, in the way that only a violet can. “It's happy to go with you. Will you take good care of it?”

“Of course I will!” She gazed at the little flower in her hand, then looked back at the town. “I really must go. Thank you, thank you for everything.”

Before I knew what was happening she had leaned forward, kissed me on the cheek, and sprinted away. My skin burned where she had touched, and I pressed my finger to it in surprise.

_Did she? She did. But she meant nothing by it, probably-_

The hyacinths giggled.

Harleen was now a dark shape on the landscape. I heard the blades of grass beneath her feet for a few moments before she fully entered the town and everything turned to gravel. The violet called out as they went.

_“Mother, she is running so fast. I feel as though I am flying.”_

_“The air is stale here, Mother. The smell of fire hangs all around.”_

_“She has slowed now. Her fingers tremble.”_

_“I am in a dark place now. It is cold. Mother, I am scared!”_

_“It is alright little one, do not worry.”_ I called, and the violet fell silent.

I was lying of course. I had no idea what was happening to it, and I had no way of helping, but what else could I have said?

I did not sleep. None of us slept. The entire forest held it’s breath. We listened and waited, but heard nothing.

_“Is she alright?”_

_“Is she alright?”_

_“Is she alright?”_

The sun rose. Humans call the dawn a rosy fingered child, but for us it was a mournful herald, reminding us of what we had lost. I wrapped my knees to my chest.

At midday, the violet called out again.

_“It is raining in the dark place, Mother. The pretty girl has brought me rain to drink.”_

_“Good. Are you alri-”_

_“But it is still dark! So dark! So cramped!”_

_“Do not fear, Little One.”_ I interrupted its plaintive cries, “ _She will bring you back to the forest when she returns.”_

The violet fell silent, and all of us sat in wait.

But Harley did not come.

\---

This was a bad week. I remember how I scarcely slept. How my vision began to blur. Each time a human entered the forest all of us would sigh in releif, only to be dissapointed when it turned out to be a simple temple-goer. The hyacinths did not joke as they used to. The oak trees sang a somber song. I sat hunched, beneath the oldest tree and thought circular thoughts, accomplishing nothing.

_What has this human done to warrant your affection, your sadness? She is but a child compared to you, a silly child who has scarcely been gone a week, and yet you mourn like one who has lost a dear lifelong friend._

_Is it so wrong for me to worry about her safety? I am not without a heart, afterall._

_Yes, you have a heart, but not for a human. You do not care about their petty woes. You have more important things to worry about. Also, you would not need to worry about her safety had you simply kept her here._

_She wanted to go home, I had to..._

My mind went back and forth, and by the end, I was far more confused than when I had started.

\---

On the eighth day, I heard the violet again. It had been withering away, and it’s voice had been become so soft and piteous that I was trying not to hear it. But it was louder now, loud and full of excitement.

_“Mother! Mother!”_

The whole forest seem to sigh in relief.

_“What is it? How is she?”_

_“I am out of the dark place. Her hand is on me now, Mother! Her fingers are hurt, I think.”_

_“What has happened?”_ All of the plants were joining in.

_“Where is she?”_

_“Tell her to come back to Mother.”_

_“We will care for her fingers.”_

_“We-”_

“Hush!” I could not hear the quiet violet over all the rest of them. They fell silent at my command.

 _“She is sad, Mother.”_ It continued, _“So sad. Her fingers are damp with the water of her eyes. They tremble and shake.”_

For a moment it was silent, the its words sent a chill down my spine.

_“There is someone else here now. He is not like her. He is bad. Bad. Bad. Bad. Bad Ba- Ah!”_

_“What is it? What is it Little One?”_

_“He has taken me from her. His hands are unkind he-”_

The coherent words ceased, replaced by a piteous shriek. It screamed, and all of us could feel it as a petal was roughly torn from its center.

_“Help me!”_

But I could do nothing. Nothing, as each of the four remaining petals were plucked, and the little violet screamed.

_“Help me! Mother, I-"_

We all felt what remained of the violet hit the ground, and finally fall silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The violet will be okay, I promise. As for the one who hurt it though... he may not be as lucky.
> 
> I don't have a beta, and my proofreading is notoriously sloppy, so if you saw anything don't hesitate to let me know.


	3. Returns and Leavings

We were silent for a long time, the violet’s cries ringing in our minds. I stood in the darkness hearing every breath of every plant. One by one their voices returned.

_“The bad man hurt the violet.”_

_“He will hurt the girl too.”_

_“Mother, what should we do?”_

I sank to my knees. I had let her go back to him. I had given her that flower. All of this was because of me.

_“Little sister, we do not blame you.”_

_“Please,”_ I asked, _“Please, just leave me alone for a little while.”_

The plants murmured in assent. I sat upon the grass, concentrating on blocking them from my thoughts for a moment, before dissolving into the now familiar spiral of regret.

_I should never have let her go back to him._

The violets began to sing. It was a sad and lonely song, one that I had never heard a violet sing before. That sort of pain was seldom felt by any plant other than the oldest of trees, who had watched so many come and go.  The other plants joined in, mourning the fallen flower.

They sang for what felt like hours, but I did not join in. It didn’t feel right for me to sing when I was so responsible for its passing.

The sun rose, and suddenly the song was interrupted. There was a loud commotion from the human town, shouts of joy and horns being blown. No doubt they were celebrating something, but I had no idea what.

The sounds grew louder. We felt as dozens of feet stepped from the gravel to the grass. They were coming this way, all of them at once. I stood up. This many humans entering the forest at once could do no good. By the time the path was in my sight, I felt them enter the forest. They spread out along the path, none of them stepping off.

I stood behind a tree, watching as they filed past. The cheering continued, and as they came closer I could discern the individual words from their shrieks and cries.

“Lord Dolos is healed! Thanks be to the gods.”

There seemed to be nearly a hundred of them, mostly grown men, but women and children too. Each of them carried some sort of basket or barrel, their arms brimming with a plentiful feast. There was a cart with them. I could hear the unfortunate trees at the edge of the path crying out, as it’s wooden wheels rolled over their roots.

_Foolish humans, they will soon pay-_

The trees broke their silence all at once, calling out to me.

_“She’s here!”_

_“She’s here!”_

The cart passed by my hiding place, and my breath hitched.

There she was, sitting perfectly still and upright in the cart, hands clenched in her lap. She wore a thick cloak of red and blue, which matched perfectly the scarves in her hair. Her face betrayed no emotion, which was a disconcerting change from her usual self. I strained to see if she was hurt, but it was impossible to tell.

Beside her was a man, _Dolos_ , I assumed. He was not a pleasant sight. Waxy pale skin and unkempt hair, with eyes that were slightly yellow in tint.  In one hand he held a wooden mask, which he would sometimes bring up to to his face, before leering at the other humans. It was fairly plain, nearly featureless, apart from the garish smile that spanned from one end to the other. Spiky green hair sprouted from the top. When I looked closer I could see that the hairs were, in fact, long blades of grass, cut from the ground and affixed to the wood.

The trees were restless. They knew who this man was. Knew what he had done to the violet and Harleen. Their anger manifested in slight swayings of their trunks, and an eery movement surrounded the humans. The men pulling the cart glanced from side to side in unease.

“My lord,” Said one of them, wiping his brow, “Perhaps the cart was a bad idea. I assume you’ve heard the tales of what happens to those who harm the plants in these woods.”

“Certainly I’ve heard them.” Dolos replied. His voice was high, amused, yet somehow cold. He laughed humorlessly, scanning the trees as he passed. “But I see no reason to fear a mere wood nymph, especially not when there are so many of us here.” He a humorless and spine chilling laugh and for a moment, I swear his eyes met mine as he looked to the trees.

I was shaking. _How dare he come into my forest! How dare he question my power! How dare he even look at Harleen!_

I followed behind the cart. Harleen glanced back a few times, but I never made myself known. I was thinking furiously. I had to get her away from him. It might be difficult with so many people around. The plants are capable, of course, but humans are resourceful, and very good at making fires. I could not risk taking her now, in front of everyone.

 _I will wait._ I decided. An opportunity would present itself eventually, I just had to be ready. In the meantime, I occupied myself with imagining what Dolos’s mangled body would look like after I had unleashed the rage of the forest upon him. Tattered and bloody, barely recognizable.

The humans had reached the temple. They lit fires and left offerings on the steps, all the while shouting their thanks for Dolos’s recovery. They spread out across the grass, passing around food and wine. I stood at the edge of the clearing, watching for when Harleen would be alone.

The party seemed to go on for hours. Soon most of the humans were roaring drunk. Dolos was among them, laughing maniacally at whatever they were saying, holding the grinning mask to his face. Every now and again he would glance at the edge of the woods, as though he knew I was there, but as he grew more and more drunk these looks became less and less frequent.

Harleen was sitting alone, away from the celebrators. She looked at the grass, hands still clenched, her shoulders hunched.  She would smile at anyone who looked over at her, but as soon as they looked away her face would fall again to a look of abject misery.

I saw my chance.

I asked the flowers for help, and one bloomed beside her hand. Not a violet this time, for the violets were afraid to go near her, but a pale yellow crocus. They had always reminded me of her hair. She noticed it with a start, and she immediately looked up at the trees. I motioned to her and she nodded, before glancing around, and getting to her feet.

She followed me a few paces into the woods. I checked to make sure we were out of eyeshot before beginning to speak.

“Harleen!” I could hardly contain my voice. “Are you alright?” It had only been a week since I had seen her, but something about her seemed very different, very wrong in some way. She was more anxious, more wary. My heart sank when she would not meet my eyes.

“Here,” She held out her hand, un-cupping it to reveal its contents. I gasped. On her small palm lay the violet, petalless, but with its roots still intact. It shuddered as it felt the fresh air.

 _“Mother?_ ” It asked feebly.

“Oh thank Gaia!” I picked it up delicately and examined it's little body.  _“Oh my poor Little One, I am so sorry. You are safe now. I will never let him hurt you again.”_

 _“It is alright, Mother. I am happy to be home.”_   The violet murmured. I hushed it, wanting it to conserve its energy. I would replant it. It would be fine.

I turned my attention back to Harleen.

“I’m so sorry.” Her eyes were watering as she looked at the flower in my hand. “I had it hidden in a vase, but then I took it out and he saw it and-” She backtracked, “Is there anything you can do?

“The flower will be fine, thank you for bringing back.” I assured her, reaching out my other hand to touch her shoulder, “Harleen, you can’t stay with him.”

“Don’t worry, Ivy. I promise it’s fine.” She winced slightly as she tentatively lowered her hand back to her side beneath her cloak. It was too hot, I realized, for a garment like that

“Harleen,” I struggled to keep my voice level, “take off your cloak.”

“What-” She stepped backwards, all signs of tears replaced with panic, “No. Why would I-”

“Harley,” I stepped forward and reached for her collar, pulling it down with my fingers, “What did he do to you?”

“Stop!” 

I removed my hand instantly, but I had already caught a glimpse of the purple marks on her collarbone and neck. They were worse, larger darker than the ones I had seen on her before.

“Harley!” She pulled farther away from me, now stepping fully out of the trees, where I dared not follow.

“It’s nothing.”

“That doesn’t look like nothing!”

 _I will kill him. I will rend his head from his neck and hang his corpse from the tree branches where the birds will peck at his flesh until he is no more._ Harley was shaking her head.

“I promise I’m okay.” She took a few more steps, “Sure, he gets a little rough sometimes, but he loves me, really”

“This is not love.” I was desperate now, “Harley, he does not love you.”

 _Why won't she listen to me? Why won't she let me help her?_ Harleen looked away, her next words quiet.

“Why do you care so much?”

“I-”

I paused What was I to tell her? That she was the only human being i did not despise for existing? That she was the only creature who was not a plant who meant anything to me? That the thought of losing her made me feel like I was falling through the deepest pits of the Earth? I took a deep breath.

“I’m your friend, Harley.”

"Friend." She repeated

"Harley, listen to me!"  _Please just come back._

“Ivy, I’m sorry,” She finally met my gaze, and her eyes were hard, “But you need to leave me alone.”

“I-” 

“Ivy.” She cut across me, “Leave me alone.”

She turned away, and it felt like a kick to the face. The humans were packing up to leave at this point. Dolos gave Harleen a sloppy kiss when she reached him, glancing back at the forest with a smirk. They boarded the cart, and were pulled back to the path. She did not look at me as she passed me by, not even a glance. I stood there, stunned, for a few solid minutes, not processing what had just occurred. I felt the cart exit the woods, it's wheels rolling over the grass.

And once again, Harleen was gone from the forest. Once again I was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who was rereading GCS and making herself sad? T’was I, of course!  
> Dolos = greek spirit of trickery and guile. Thought it would be a good name for a certain Greenhaired Fuckhead I know and despise.


	4. Harleen, His (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV shift!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of content warning: Brief miscarriage scene, and typical joker x harley abuse.

You're probably wondering why I did't stay with Ivy. To be honest, I’m wondering that too. Bit of a long story, but I guess you’ve got time.

It had been years since Dolos first came to the village, calling himself lord and building a big new house on the edge of town. There were rumors back then that he was actually a criminal, a murderer from a nearby kingdom, but no one believed this, and none of us asked where he had acquired the great chests of gold he brought with him. We were content to reap the benefits of such a wealthy man living among us without questioning the source of his fortune.

He traveled frequently during the first year. I hardly saw him at all, until whatever business he had been doing ended, and he began to spend more time at his grand house. He was strange for a nobleman. Rowdy and raucous, and yet a bit of a recluse, and despite his wealth he kept no servants.

We met that summer. There was a great feast in the village, and he spoke to me as we ate. He had been performing moments before, some sort of comedic monologue. He asked me how he had done, and I told him I enjoyed it very much. The other villagers gawked to see him talking to me. I wasn’t exactly well liked, you see.

“There's something wrong with that girl.” They would say. “The gods must have cursed her with madness.”

But he didn’t seem to think there was anything wrong with me. Maybe that’s why I got into this mess in the first place.

In the coming weeks he sought me out each day. He’d talk to me, laugh at my jokes. He told me about his past, things he said, that he had never told anyone before, about his childhood, and father. It was so sad, and I comforted him.

Of course, now I know none of it was true, but then it just felt so nice. Nice to be trusted, nice to be talked to. It must have been so easy for him to reel me in.

I could hardly believe it when my father told me he had asked for my hand in marriage. He was older than me of course, but it was better than anything I could have hoped for. I had no money, no prospects, and he was a wealthy lord. My parents were overjoyed and so was I.

We were married at once, and I didn’t stop smiling throughout the three days of celebration. Everything seemed so impossibly wonderful. I tied my hair with long silk scarves and grinned from ear to ear, because everything was perfect.

When we were finally able to return to his home he took my face in his hands and kissed hungrily, pushing me backward onto the bed. He smiled widely before pulling me out of my dress.

The next part hurt. I was expecting some pain but not like that. Not that much. He reassured me that it was alright, and wiped away the tears as they formed at the edges of my eyes. Pain is to be expected, he said. Pain is unavoidable. Pain should be accepted.

I nodded, and thankfully it was over quickly.

“My Harleen.” He said, pulling me against his damp chest before instantly falling asleep.

I lay there for a while, feeling his breath on my neck, staring at the wall, trying to ignore the lingering pain.

 _It’s alright._ I told myself. _He does not mean to hurt you._

 

\---

 

A full two months passed before he hit me. Those months had been wonderful. My house was large, I had more food and clothes than I knew what to do with, and every morning my husband brought me flowers, bright cut bouquets from the market nearly every morning, smiling all the while.

Oh, Ivy would have hated that, but I’ll get to her later.

It was too good to last, of course.

Dolos came home late one night, limping slightly, his breath smelling of beer. I had been waiting for him at the doorstep, worrying about what had become of him. "It is dangerous," I told him as he entered the house, "You can't stay out this late-"

I stopped talking as he brought up his hand and smacked me across the cheek. I froze, staring up at his face, not really understanding what had just happened. He squinted, then seemed to come to his senses instantly.

“Sorry-” He slurred, reaching for my arm, “So sorry...”

I pulled away from him, and for a second his face went dark, rage burning behind his eyes. It was gone the next second though, his face twisting into an apologetic smile when he spoke again.

“Harleen,” He said, his voice high and chiding “Don’t look so scared now. I promise it won’t happen again. I’m afraid I’ve had a bit too much to drink, and I didn’t realize it was you for a second. Now if you would help me to bed…”

I let him take my arm, and led him through the doorway, through the halls, and into our room. He lay down at once, rubbing his forehead and thanking me as I sat down beside him.

“Are you sure you’re alright, My Harleen?” He asked.

I forced a smile and nodded. _It was alright. This is normal. He had just had too much to drink, and he apologized. He didn’t mean to hurt you._

 

\---

 

My father died quite suddenly. My mother and I were shocked, for he had seemed in good health. I sat on the steps of my old house and wept for what felt like hours. Eventually Dolos was there beside me.

“Do not cry, pretty Harleen.” I looked up at him, sniffling, tracks of water on my cheeks. I expected kind words, some sort of comfort, but instead he scowled and wiped my eyes “Your beauty is marred by these silly tears.”

I blinked back at him, unsure of what to make of what he had said. _Perhaps it bothers him for me to mourn for my father when his_ _own was so cruel to him_ , I thought.

And so I did not cry. Not when my father was buried.

Not when my mother died a just a month later.

Not when I overheard the village physicians murmuring about poison in hushed tones.

Not when Dolos’s late nights of drunkenness became more frequent, and purple marks began to blossom from my skin.

 

\---

 

Soon after that, I realized I was pregnant. I was scared, but I was happy as well. I had lost my family, but I could not wait to raise my daughter.

“Daughter?” Dolos asked, glancing up from the paper he was pouring over, “How can you be sure?”

“I don’t know,” I shrugged, “I just am.” 

He smiled at me, but I saw his face darken as he turned away. I tried not to let it bother me. I knew he would prefer a son, but there was plenty of time for that later. I told myself that everything would be alright.

But it wasn’t. Of course it wasn’t

I got sick, very sick. The baby was too early, dead before she arrived. The midwife took her away before I could see, and the physician told me I was lucky to have lived. Soon they left and I was alone with Dolos.

I lay on the bed, covered in my own blood and sweat, sobbing uncontrollably. I flinched I felt his fingers on my forehead, wiping away the loose hairs that had spilled down over my face.

“You are very lucky Harleen,” At first I thought he was talking about my survival, but this was not the case. “Most husbands would throw their wives right out after something like this, but not me. I am infinitely benevolent.”

I did not look up at him. I could barely process the fact that he was speaking at all through the pain I was feeling. When I did not respond he grabbed my chin and pulled me upwards.

“Are you not grateful?” He demanded.

“Yes,” I gasped. The pain was unbearable, amplified by my sudden movement. “Eternally grateful, Husband, thank you.”

He smiled wide and released my face, letting me drop back to the bed. I closed my eyes as he kissed my forehead.

"My Harleen.” He said, stroking my face.

 

\---

 

Months passed. I recovered, but it seemed something was wrong, for try as Dolos might, I was not pregnant again. He was angry, and I understood. I thought it was my fault.

I was grateful that he did not throw me out. I had nowhere to go, now that my parents were dead. I was glad, but Dolos was different now. Darker. He did not bring me flowers, or laugh at my jokes any longer. He was always angry, no matter how hard I tried to please him.

I went to the market each day. If the villagers had thought me odd before, it was nothing to now. This strange girl who had caught the eye of the wealthiest man in town, but could not even give him a son. They turned away from me as I passed by. I felt small.

There was one person who was kind to me then, now that I think of it. I did not even know his name, but he spoke with me once, as I drew water from the well, and he was kinder than anyone had been to me in a long time. Nothing substantial was said, but it was nice none the less, and I returned home more cheerful than I had been before.

As soon as I walked in Dolos slammed me to the floor.

“Who was that?" He growled, "So you will bear him the sons that you refuse me?”

“What? No of course not, ” I struggled to sit up, “I was just talking to him. Please-” He hit me hard across the face and I fell back down, tasting blood in my mouth. I was dazed. It was the first time he had hurt me while sober.

It was not the last, but you already knew that.

He returned a few minutes later with salve and sweet words, pulling me close and apologizing for his behavior.

“I just can’t stand the thought of someone else getting their hands on my beautiful little Harley-kins. You can understand, can’t you? You’ll forgive me, won’t you?”

I did not want to forgive him, but there was a glint in his eyes that told me that if I did not, worse would become of me. I nodded, and he kissed me again.

“My Harleen.”

I never saw the man again, and somehow I knew Dolos was the cause. He had done something to him, and it was all my fault.

I learned later that he had been found at the bottom of the well, still wearing the clothes I had seen him in that day, with a knife in his chest.

 

\---

 

A few weeks after that Dolos received an unexpected visitor. A very angry man was knocking at our door, and when I opened it just a little bit to see who he was he pushed passed me into the house, shouting for Dolos to speak with him. Dolos emerged from his study, telling the man he'd be with him shortly and pointing him into the dinng room. I tried to duck out of sight but he caught me by the hair and dragged me to the kitchen. 

"Here," he said quietly, handing me a small bag that he had brought from the study, "Find what is left of last night's stew, grind these up, and put them inside. Do not eat any yourself."

"What?" I did not understand what was going on. He sighed, bringing his hand to his face in frustration.

"Idiot girl." He exclaimed under his breath, "We have a guest, and he expects to be fed. Bring us the stew as soon as you can."

He left me then and I opened the bag to find about a dozen or so purple bell-shaped blossoms. I did not recognize them at the time, but Ivy has since told me they are called aconite. 

I found the leftovers and stroked the fire. Within a few moments the stew was warming, and I was grinding the flowers into little bits before scraping them into the pot. I could hear Dolos and the man arguing in the dining room, but I could not make out the words they spoke.

When the stew was done I prepared the bowls and carried them to the dinning room. Dolos and the man stopped talking as I entered.

"Thank you, Harleen, that will be all." He gave me a look that clearly said "Get out". I returned to the kitchen and sat on the floor, trying to overhear their conversation.

A few minutes later I heard a terrible noise. A strangled hissing and coughing sound mixed with cries of pain. I stood up immediately and stared into the dining room, where the man was convulsing rapidly. I watched as he rose from the table, only to fall to the ground, vomiting and screaming, cursing Dolos to all the gods he could think of.

I was frozen, watching as the man's movements became slower until they ceased. Dolos stood up, sliding his untouched bowl to the side. He walked over to him, putting a hand to his neck almost lazily, before smiling in triumph.

He looked up and I was not fast enough to hide. He beckoned to me with one long finger.

"Harleen, it appears our guest could use a little fresh air, would you be so kind as to assist me?"

He made me help him drag the body out of the house through the back door. We walked a little ways before we came to the next house, the owners of which bred huge dogs. Without a word he grabbed the man and pushed him over the low stone wall that surrounded the property. He took my hand and we ran, as the terrible sound of barking and shredding flesh came from behind us.

“Poor man,” He said as we entered our home again, “Tried to steal from the wrong people, I'm afraid. Those dogs are quite vicious, after all. That’s what he was, a common burglar. That is what you saw, you understand.”

I said nothing. He sighed.

"Would you prefer I say that I saw you bringing him into our home and seducing him before serving him poisoned flowers?" He suggested wryly. I flinched.

"No," I shook my head, looking at my feet, "No."

“What did you say, my dear wife?”

“It was a burglar." I said, a little louder, "The dogs killed him.”

 

\---

 

I tried to leave. I had nowhere to go, but I could not stay, so I snuck out one night, and walked for an hour or so until I saw the lights of another town on the horizon. Maybe someone would help me there, I hoped.

Of course, you already know there was no help to be found.

I didn't get more than three steps in before someone grabbed me from behind. I was thrown into the back of a cart and brought right back to his front door. I cursed myself. Of course he would have people there. Of course I couldn't get away.

He was waiting for me. Wordlessly I crossed the threshold, and he slammed the door shut. He pulled me towards him roughly, one hand snaking around my back, the other at my throat, holding my face so I could not look away.

“You've been a very bad girl Harleen.” He said, his stale breath hot on my face, “And after all the kindness I have shown you?”

“Leave me alone.” I didn't want this anymore. I struggled but his grip was too tight. Nevertheless, I thrashed violently from side to side until his hand left my throat and removed a knife from his belt.

“Harleen, listen to me,” He said, lifting the blade to my face and holding it an inch from my eye. I went still, looking from the knife, to his face, and back again.

"That was a very silly thing to do, wasn't it?" He asked. I held my breath, eyes crossing as the blade drew dizzyingly closer.

“You will not do anything so silly again?” he moved the knife to my cheek, resting it upon my skin, “Will you?”

“No.” I breathed.

“Good.”

I felt the knife cut into my cheek, the cold hard feeling of the metal quickly replaced with the warm wetness of my blood.

He sighed and turned away. I fell as his hand left my back, hitting the floor with a dull thud. I sat there for what felt like hours, staring at the wall opposite me, my fingers tracing the thin cut beneath my eye.

If there had not been madness in me before, there certainly was now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 coming soon!


	5. Harleen, His (Part 2)

* * *

Things did not improve after that.

He’d hit me now, whenever I did something that was not to his liking, which was more often than not. He had realized that he liked to cut into my skin, liked to hear the noises I made when he poked at the wounds. He reminded me each night that I was lucky, that things could, and should, be worse for someone like me, that I was truly fortunate that he cared for me as much as he did. I believed him.  

The murders became a somewhat regular occurrence. He started inviting people to the house for dinner, at least one every week. I did not know who any of them were, but each of them must have wronged him in some way, because all of them suffered the same fate.

Sometimes we poisoned them, sometimes he just stabbed them. He made sure the ones who struggled suffered more, shoving his fingers into their sockets, or bludgeoning them with whatever was on hand. He would dispose of the bodies, and I would be left in the house to scrub the bloodstains from the table.

Despite what Dolos may have thought, I was not stupid. I recognized the symptoms of his poisoning victims to be the same as the ones my father and Mother had endured before they died. Similar even, I realized, to the ones that I had endured more than a year before, in the weeks prior to my daughter being stillborn. 

I acknowledged this information with the sort of dull acceptance that you might have for a chipped tooth. A slight gnawing sensation that never really went away, that nothing could be done about. 

In a strange way, all I felt was gratitude. Gratitude that he had not yet killed me too.

 

\---

 

The next autumn Dolos fell ill, and was confined to his bed for several weeks. I quickly learned that a bored Dolos was even more unpleasant than his usual self, and I spent those days looking for any excuse to not be in the room with him. I cooked, I cleaned, I washed his vomit from the sheets, but I was always in the house. I could always hear him when he called, and I always went to him, no matter what torment was waiting for me.

After Dolos had been bedridden for around 12 days, he told me that I must go to the temple to pray for his recovery. I did not think Dolos truly believed in the gods, but it was important that the villagers thought he did.

I blanched. I did not want to go into those woods. “Do you not know the stories?” I asked him, “That woman will kill me. I can’t-” 

“Harleen...” he said warningly, and I stopped talking. 

And so I trudged through the forest, a big basket of grain under one arm, carefully placing one foot in front of the other on the path. Despite every terrible thing in my life, I did not want to die. 

It seems funny to me now, that I was so afraid of her. I have never been afraid of her since. 

I passed many people as I walked, but did not acknowledge them. I did not want them to notice the marks on my skin. My worried were probably unfounded, as none of them had even spoken to me in at least a year. They would not have cared. 

It was odd though. I had the clearest feeling that I was being watched, even when everyone else had long since passed by. 

I reached the temple, laying the basket on the steps and kneeling down. 

 _Ummmm_ , I thought, _Gods, if it is not too much trouble, maybe could you heal my husband? But also if you don’t notice me at all that is probably better, since I hear most of you think murder is bad, and I don’t want to be smote (smited?) down for my crimes, so…_  

When I returned home Dolos was even more bored than he had been that morning. He smiled widely as I entered the room, beckoning me closer. I thought of the forest as he grabbed me by the arm, pulled me down and pinned me beneath him. _Perhaps I can return there tomorrow._  

Much to my surprise, he told me to go out the following day, and again the day after that. The more time I spent in the woods the less I was afraid of it. _There probably is no mysterious maiden at all,_ I decided, _No harm will become of me here._ I started to notice the trees, the flowers, the vines. It was all so beautiful. 

I went again the next day, and the day after, week after week until- 

Well, you already know this bit. 

There she was. Ivy, as I now know her, standing before me. I really did think she was a goddess at first. I am still not entirely convinced otherwise. 

I dropped to my knees immediately. I knew it was not wise to disrespect someone so clearly more powerful than I was. It amused her, I think. 

“Are you a goddess?” I asked. She did not look like any particular goddess I had ever heard of, but what else could she be? “Have you come because of me?” 

“You flatter me,” she replied, “But I am no goddess.”  

 _Oh no._  

“Then,” I looked up at her in horror, “You are the one they speak of! The beautiful maid of the forest who punishes those who stray from the path. The one with eyes that glow like emeralds. The mistress of nature itself. The one that no man can resist, though he knows you will be his downfall.” 

“Is that what they say of me?” She laughed, “I suppose it could be worse.” I flinched. 

_You’ve done it now Harleen. She’s going to kill you._

“I- Forgive me, My Lady. I did not mean to offend you.” I looked down again as she stepped forward. 

“Hush now. You have not offended me, Little Human. I take no heed of the words of men.” 

I looked up, getting a clear look at her for the first time. She beautiful, terrifyingly so, tall and muscular, clad only in leaves. Her hair was long, tangled, blood red. Her eyes were green, greener than any green I had ever seen, even in the forest. My eyes lingered a second too long on her chest and she raised an eyebrow. I blushed, looking back down, trying to think of something else I could say. 

“Why do you come here?” She asked before I could embarrass myself further, “I have never seen someone as persistent with their offerings as you.”  

“I…” _I need to keep up appearances for my husband, who is very sick, but also I am actively trying not to be noticed by any higher powers, because I am a terrible person who has done terrible things, and they would punish me._  

“My husband is sick. I come to ask for his healing.” I summarized, sitting up and averting my eyes from her face. I hoped my respectful gesture would make up for the way I had looked at her before. 

“He must be very ill, if you come all the way here each day just to pray for him.” 

“Yes.” I agreed.

“Well, you do not seem _too_ upset.” She said. “Perhaps it would be better if you prayed less, and he was left to his ailments to die.”  

I laughed. The very concept of Dolos dying seemed so unrealistic, so ludicrous that I could not help but be amused. Back then he seemed to be above death, somehow. 

I realized that my laughter could have been construed as agreement, so I quickly clapped my hands over my mouth. 

“I should not speak ill of him. It is not right. He is a good man, I-”  

“You may speak of any man in any way you like.” She replied, a hint of anger in her cool voice.  

I shook my head. _No, no, I really cannot._

 The village bell sounded from off in the distance. I mentally cursed.

 “I have to go.” I told her, “It will be dark soon.”

 She nodded, scrutinizing my pale face. I stood up, attempting some form of a curtsy, hoping my face hadn’t gone any redder.

“What is your name?”

I shouldn’t have asked her that. I saw her eyes momentarily widen, clearly not expecting such boldness from such a small human. I prepared myself for whatever horror was about to befall me, but to my surprise, none came. 

“You may call me Ivy.”

I nodded, and feeling that I should at least return the favor, told her my name as well. 

“Harleen.”

We sat stood in silence for a few minutes, beforeI asked if she thought there were any bandits in the woods at the moment.

“I’m sure there are,” She said, “But they will not harm you.”

And so I walked back along the path. I could not see or hear anything, but in a strange way I could sense that she was behind me. It was the same presence I had felt the first day in the woods, and every day since. At one point there was a muffled gagging sound somewhere to my left. I froze, but soon everything was silent, and I continued forward.

Soon I had reached the edge of the woods. I looked back into the dark trees.

 _Thank her!_ I reminded myself. _She could have killed you, you owe her._

“Thanks for walking me home!” I said, smiling into the darkness.

There was no reply, but I knew she had heard me.

 

\---

 

The next day when I returned, I did not go the temple. I hesitantly stepped off the path and called to her. Part of me was aware how incredibly foolish it was to attempt to contact a being so clearly above myself, who probably had better things to do. The other part just wanted to see her again.

And soon she appeared, emerging from the trees like she had just materialized from thin air. She asked why I was not praying for my husband today, and I tried to deflect the question, telling her that I would like to see something else. To my great surprise she nodded, and before long I was following her through the woods, careful not to step on any of the plants beneath me. Ivy spoke and suddenly the trees were moving, parting before us.

“They’re alive.” I gasped. 

“Of course they are,” She looked over her shoulder at me, her expression somewhat contemptuous, “More alive than you or I, I dare say.”

“They listen to you?”

“Well they can hear me,” She replied, looking past me to glare at the purple flowers that had been sprouting up behind us. “Whether or not they listen is an entirely different matter. 

I laughed, and she smiled, before turning away and leading me onwards.

Soon we reached a small clearing. I stepped beyond the trees, looking around for a few seconds before I felt something creeping up my leg. I looked down to see flowers winding there way up my body. I panicked. _She is going to kill me._ _The flowers will tear me apart and no one is going to find my body._

Then I noticed that the flowers, rather than holding me there, were softly swaying back and forth against my skin.

“Ivy! Stop!” I gasped, my eyes watering “It tickles!” She smiled wryly, and the flowers shrank back to the ground.

“They like you.” She said, and I was happy.

 

\---

 

Every day with Ivy was wonderful. I had never felt so light, so free. I was laughing more than I had in months, and Ivy was laughing too.

She showed me the forest, all of the little places that no human had ever been before. There was the stream, the tallest oak, the trees that bore impossibly large apples. The plants were wonderful, moving and swaying, speaking to Ivy in a way I wished I could understand.

And Ivy herself?

She was so beautiful. So kind. So perfect. Every time I looked at her I found myself lost in her eyes, unable to look away. I could not understand why she bothered with me, why she had not yet commanded the plants to strangle me. It was strange, for she was taller than me, stronger than me, but she did not make me feel small. Not like he did.

Every night I returned to Dolos, who unleashed his boredom on me with his knife or his fists. Afterward he would pull me close, wrapping his arms around me and pressing his chest to my still bleeding back, telling me how much he loved me.

It wasn’t until I met Ivy that I stopped believing him.

She treated those cuts eventually, after I had told her where they came from. She was so gentle when she smoothed the paste over my back, so kind when she asked me to drop my dress from my shoulders. No one had ever touched me like that before. Her fingers were cold, not like a human, but not like a dead thing either. I shuddered back then, I think, but I was not afraid.

“The cuts will be better by tomorrow,” She said, pulling my dress back up, “Provided you get some rest and he doesn’t do it again.”

Her voice was ice. It was obvious that she hated him, for what he had done to me. It scared me, for knew what became of the ones who opposed Dolos. Ivy was not a goddess, which meant she could die, which meant he could kill her, and I could not let that happen.

At the end of that day I lay down on the grass, readjusting myself when she moved forward, and laying my head against her leg. We spoke for some time, and then she sang. 

You can’t possibly understand what her voice is like, and I can’t even begin to find the right words to describe it, except to say that she was a _siren_. I had never before understood that part of the Odyssey, how sensible men would leap to their deaths for the voice of a beautiful woman. I did now.

I fell asleep like that, feeling no pain, a crown of violets upon my head, her soft singing in my ears.

 

\---

 

I awoke with a start, panic rising within me. It was late, I should have returned hours ago. He would think I was out with another man. He would hurt me, or worse, he would hurt her.

I stood up slowly, not wanting to disturb Ivy, who was by now sound asleep. She lay on the grass, her hair spread around her like a wreath of fire, her hand outstretched to where my head had been moments before. I watched her for a few seconds, momentarily forgetting my fear.

She was wonderful, and I could not stay.

I pulled my scarves from the ground beside her, and walked quietly in a direction that I was familiar with by now. I could be home in half an hour. He would not notice, and she would be safe.

She caught up with me as I was reaching the edge of the woods. It was so much harder to leave when she was right there, telling me I didn’t have to.

She said she would keep me safe, but I couldn’t believe that. She had not seen the things that Dolos could do, the things he had made me do. She was strong, but at that time, I truly believed that Dolos was stronger.

Ivy would not be one of them.

After much discussion, (and the plants briefly attempting to keep me there by force) she finally nodded. I was relieved.

“Thanks for looking after me, Red.” I told her, looking back as I neared the edge of the forest. Ivy looked perplexed.

“Red?”

“Your hair,” I said, somewhat sheepishly, “It is red.”

“Yes,” She said slowly, “It is...” I could not help but laugh at the look on her face. She shook herself and stepped forward.

“Harleen,” She took my hand, “Hear me, now." 

I met her eyes. They were narrowed, vengeful. 

"I will not stop you from coming and going as you please, but he hurts you again, I swear to all the gods, I will kill him.” 

I took a step back, but she did not let go of my hand.  

“Please don’t.” I said 

“It would be easy.” She said, “I've done it before.”

“I...” _So has he!_ “I know that but, just please don't. I'll be fine, I promise.” 

She did not look convinced, but she let go of my hand, and I took another step away. I should have left right then, but something she had said lingered in my mind. 

“Did you really mean what you said before? You’d let me stay with you?” I asked. 

“Of course.” She replied. I imagined it for a moment, leaving everything else behind to live in the forest with Ivy. It was a nice thought, but there was no way it would work. Even if Dolos left us alone, she would soon tire of me. I hid these thoughts by making a joke. 

“But-” I said, adopting a grand tone, “ Are you not the lonely maiden of the woods? The one whom all humans fear.”

“Well, it appears that that statement is no longer completely true, unless you were inhuman this whole time.” She said with a slight grin, “Are you the maiden Artemis, or perhaps, the shimmering Aphrodite?” I blushed. 

“You should not say such things. You will offend them if they are listening.” 

“Worry not, Little Harley. They surely have better things to do.” We laughed and in that moment everything was perfect. It could not last. I took a deep breath and met her eyes.

“I will return, Ivy. You may be sure of it.” I turned away again, this time with a sense of finality. 

“Wait!” I looked back at her. She had stooped down, and violet was blooming beneath her fingertips. She scooped it out of the earth and held it out for me. 

“Take this,” 

She explained that it could sense me, in a way, and that it would talk to her. It was so beautiful, so tiny. I thanked her, and before I truly knew what I was doing I had leaned forward and kissed her cheek. I looked at her for a second, watching her eyes widen in surprise before I turned and ran.

 _Oh gods, why? Why did I do that? Why?_  

I did not look back until I was halfway to the village. Ivy was still standing on the edge of the woods, her hand on her cheek. 

I reached the edge of the village, walking lightly as I approached my house. My lips still carried the cold sensation of her skin. 

I was lucky. Dolos was asleep by the time I got back, and I was able to crawl in beside him without waking him up. I hid the violet in a large decorative vase in the front hall. In the morning Dolos made no comment about how the wounds on my back were all but healed. 

He did, however, forbid me from going back to the temple.

“There is hardly any need for these prayers anymore. Besides I worry about you, alone in those woods, especially since you can’t seem to keep track of the time well enough to be home by dark.” He told me over breakfast the next day. I told him it was fine, but he did not listen.

I waited another two days, then suggested it again, only to be refused. So I waited again, not wanting to incur his rage.

After a week of my asking, he had had enough of my requests.

“Harleen, why are you so insistent on going out. Perhaps there is someone who you wish to see?”

“No.” I backtracked immediately, “Of course not!” 

I do not know if he truly did not believe me, or if he just wanted to hit me. Whatever the case, I finished that conversation with more bruises than I had perhaps had at any time before. I stumbled into the hallway, stopping as I passed the vase where the violet was hidden. My fingers shook as I scooped it up and cupped it in my hands.

I carried it back to the bedroom, curling up and clutching it tightly. It had no eyes or ears, but I spoke to it anyway, wishing that Ivy could hear me.

“What a pretty little flower, Harleen.” He’d entered the room behind me without my noticing.

 “Yes,” I said, sitting up immediately, “I… I picked it on the way back from the temple a few days ago.”

I realized how ridiculous it sounded as soon as the words left my mouth.

“Picked it, did you? In those woods. Do not take me for a fool, Harleen.” 

“I don’t-” 

“Everyone knows that picking flowers in those woods is suicide. After all, is there not a woman who guards all plants within?” 

I shook my head, not wanting to give anything away, but it was too late. He had read the answer in my face. 

“So _that’s_ where you’ve been sneaking off to hmm? Cavorting with the mysterious maiden of the woods? Well, at least you won’t be bearing any sons for her.” He laughed, “My my Harleen, that’s hardly the proper way for the wife of a nobleman to behave.”

 “No! You... It wasn’t like that! I was going to the temple, I was praying for you to get better.” I insisted. Everything was going wrong. 

“Well, that's great, because I am better now. And I'll tell you what?” He reached forward and plucked the violet from my hand. “Tomorrow we’ll have a celebration! The whole town can take a nice little trip through the woods to the temple to give thanks for my recovery." I gulped. 

“Are you sure that's such a good idea, Husband? I mean, I hear the plant lady is pretty scary and-”

He cut me off with a sharp blow to her face, knocking me back against the bed. 

“Oh my pretty pretty wife, leave the planning to those of us with brains why don't you? Yes, we’ll have our parade, a lovely party.” He leered down at me, “But after that, if you ever set foot in that forest again Harleen,” He grinned widely, “I will find your leafy friend, and I will kill her.”

He turned his attention to the violet in his hand and began to pluck the petals from the center. I watched as they hit the floor one by one. I knew I could not hear it as Ivy could, but I swore I felt its pain.

 

\---

 

I woke up before dawn. I could already hear people outside, milling around, waiting for the procession. Dolos had sent word of the grand celebration he was planning, and nobody had refused the invitation.

I carefully rolled out of bed, silently inching my way across the floor to where the violet still lay.

“I will bring you back to her.” I whispered as I picked it up. It said nothing to me, but I hoped it was comforted somehow. I cupped it in my hand, curling my fist so I could not see. I went to the wardrobe and found my winter cloak, wincing as I pulled it over my shoulders. It was too hot to wear it, of course, but I did not want Ivy to see the bruises. I did not want her to confront him.

Soon the procession was ready. Dolos rose from bed, smiling at me before taking my arm and leading me outside. The villagers had brought out a large wooden cart for Dolos and me to ride in. He lifted me up before jumping in beside me. I did not look at him.

“Oh pooh, you aren’t still sad about that flower are you?” He said as the procession began and the cart started moving, “Do not worry, My Love, I will buy you a whole bouquet back in town.”

We entered the forest. Dolos had brought one of his comedic masks and was leering at the villagers behind us. They laughed, but I stayed perfectly still.

Soon I became aware that Ivy was near by. There was that familiar sensation, and soon the tree’s were moving slightly, and I was sure she was there. I prayed that she would not reveal herself. Dolos glanced around, obviously hoping he would see her for himself. To my great relief, she stayed hidden.

We reached the temple, and the party began. Everyone ate and drank and danced, but I sat away from everyone else.

A few hours passed, and suddenly I noticed a small yellow flower blooming beside my hand. I knew it was her. I looked up at the trees, and I could see her standing there, motioning to me to come to her. What did she think she was doing, out in the open where Dolos could get to her? Why couldn’t she have stayed away?

I stood up slowly, glancing around before walking to where she stood.

“Harleen!” She started, as soon I was within earshot, “Are you alright?”

I was so far from alright, but I did not want her to know, so I just raised my hand, showing her what was left of the violet. 

“Oh thank Gaia!” She took it from me carefully, “Oh my poor Little One, I am so sorry. You are safe now. I will never let him hurt you again.”

“I’m so sorry.” I said, gazing at the flower in her hand, my arm still outstretched, “I had it hidden in a vase, but then I took it out and he saw it and-” I realized that telling her what had happened was not an option, so I changed course mid-sentence. “Is there anything you can do?

“The flower will be fine, thank you for bringing back.” She said, looking back at me and reaching out to touch my shoulder. “Harleen, you can’t stay with him.”

“Don’t worry, Ivy. I promise it’s fine.” I winced slightly as I tentatively lowered her hand back to my side beneath my cloak, hoping that Ivy would not notice the stiffness of my gesture.

She did, though. Of course she did.

“Harleen,” She said, in a way that I knew meant she was very angry but did not want me to know, “Take off your cloak.”

“What-” I stepped backward,  “No. Why would I-”

“Harley,” She reached for my collar, sliding it down an inch, “What did he do to you?”

“Stop!”

She pulled her hand away at once, and I felt all the worse, because Dolos would never have stopped just because I asked him too. It was too late, though. She had seen the bruises.

“Harley!” She said, her voice horrified. I stepped backward, going beyond the trees, where I knew she would not follow. 

“It’s nothing.” I said.

“That doesn’t look like nothing!”

“I promise I’m okay.” I took another step back, “Sure, he gets a little rough sometimes, but he loves me, really.” The words made my skin crawl.

“This is not love.” She said desperately, “Harley, he does not love you.”

“Why do you care so much?” I shot back.

 “I-” She hesitated, “I’m your friend, Harley.”

"Friend." I echoed. She was my friend. My only friend, my best friend, maybe even more than that.

"Harley, listen to me!" She said.

_Oh Ivy, what had I ever done to deserve your kindness? I will not let him hurt you._

“Ivy, I’m sorry,” I finally met her gaze, “But you need to leave me alone.”

She tried to speak, but I cut her off. 

“Ivy, Leave me alone.”

 

\---

 

Dolos smiled all the way home, wrapping his arms around me, glancing back into the forest. He knew she had to be somewhere around, and he took his time examining every tree to spot a trace.

He didn’t of course. Ivy was not so careless. I hoped she wasn’t watching at all. I hoped she had gone deep into the woods and forgotten all about me. 

Dolos leaned close to me, bringing his mouth to my ear. 

“Mine.” He whispered 

And I wept, for I knew it was true.


	6. Quickly She Shall Follow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boop! This took forever! I'm very sorry!  
> (Chapter Title from Sappho Fragment 1, Hymn to Aphrodite. It's rly gay give it a read.)

Harleen was gone. I had let her go. I had let her return to the man who hurt her, and he was going to hurt her again.

_“Mother?”_

I looked down to the violet, still clutched in my hand. I had almost forgotten about it for a moment.

 _“Mother…”_ It said again, “ _Please, help… me...”_

I shook myself.

“ _Yes, Little One. I am sorry. Forgive me._ ”

“ _Of course Mother!”_ It replied.

I carried it through the woods to the clearing, _Harley’s clearing,_ I thought, before pushing her from my mind completely to focus on the flower _._ The other violets chattered excitedly, calling out to their returned friend as I passed. I hushed them gently, telling them to leave it alone for now. It would need to rest if it was to heal.

I scraped a hole in the earth by the stream, carefully placing its shriveled roots inside before covering it back up. It was a sorry sight, slumped over, petalless, but I knew it would recover.

_“Thank you, Mother.”_

More violets sprouted up beside it, comforting it, but still following my instructions and giving it space. I watched them for a few moments, then turned away, heading back into the forest. I did not want to be in the clearing any longer.

The trees whispered to each other as I passed. The hyacinths called out, trying to console me, but I pushed them

He is going to hurt her again. She went back to him anyway. She cares for him in a way she could not care for me.

It was getting to be winter, and though the seasons were not so harsh in this part of the world, I felt coldness inside me. I curled on the ground, pulling my knees pulled tightly to my chest.

I hid made a mistake in caring about her in the first place. I should not have let her do this to me. _Why did I let her do this to me?_

I closed my eyes, shutting out the soft sounds of the forest around me, and eventually drifted off into fitful sleep.

 

\---

 

“Red? Ree-eed?”

There was something poking at my face. A leaf? But it was too warm, too dense… Slowly, I blinked my eyes open. 

“Harleen!” I sat up instantly, “You came back! You’re okay?”

There she was, rolling back and forth on the balls of her feet, smiling from ear to ear.

“Of course I am!” She replied, her voice loud and happy. All of my resentment was instantly gone, replaced by overwhelming relief.  

_She’s here. She’s safe. She’s-_

But something was wrong. Her smile, which had always been uncommonly wide, was wider still. It was growing, inching grotesquely closer to her ears with every second. I became aware of a horrible dripping noise. Red puddles began to pool at her feet.

“Thanks for looking after me, Ivy.” Dark stains emerged on her gown, spreading forward from her back, covering her entire body.

“Harley-” I was rooted to the spot. Her eyes were blank and unseeing. The blood spread outward across the forest floor, staining my legs and seeping up my body.

“Thanks, Red.”

I became aware of a dark figure drawing ever nearer behind her. I could see nothing of him, except for green strands of hair and a smile that was even larger than Harleen’s. As he approached, her voice grew higher, and faster, slowly morphing into the voice of a violet.

“Help me.”

I struggled to stand, but could not move. He was directly behind her now, grinning at me over her shoulder. Harley seemed to be shrinking, becoming smaller and smaller until he was able to reach out his hand and hold it in his palm.  He leered first at me, then down at her, taking hold of her arm and pulling it clean off her body. Her scream was terrible, more terrible than the violet’s could ever have been. He tossed the arm to the ground, before reaching down again, this time for her leg. Harleen looked at me, our eyes meeting before she began to scream again, even louder and more piteous than before.

“Help me! Help me!”

My eyes snapped open. The ferns were slapping me across the face. The roots of the tree nearest to me were moving agitatedly, disturbing the ground beneath where I slept.

“ _Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!_ ”

I sat up, my breathing shallow. It was still dark, at least another few hours until dawn. Harley’s cries still rang in my ears.

“ _There were bad things in your dream. Mother, we wanted to help-”_

 _“Yes,”_ I replied shakily, _“Thank you.”_

Without further ado, I got to my feet, glancing around for a second before starting towards the path.

I knew it now, knew that I was not capable of letting her be hurt.

_“Mother, where are you going?”_

I did not answer them, in fact, I barely heard them at all. My mind was blank as I broke into a run, reaching the edge of the forest in a matter of minutes. I looked out onto the field, and to the village beyond it.

I was afraid then. I had never left the forest before. In another few steps I would not have my friends beside me. I would be practically defenseless.

But Harley was there, and Harley needed me.

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and stepped beyond the trees.

 

\---

 

I fell asleep on the way back home, slumping sideways against Dolos, allowing him to ease my head onto his lap. He did not stroke my hair as Ivy had. He never did anything like that. 

I dreamed of her then, vague impressions of her eyes and hair, her flowery scent, her cool hands on my skin. Dolos later told me I had been smiling in my sleep. 

I was jolted awake when we arrived home, as he pulled me up by my arm. The party was continuing in the town square. Everyone was laughing and singing. It was almost funny to me, how all of them were so enthusiastic about his recovery when he was so personally involved in the murders of so many citizens.

We returned home a few hours later. He was less drunk now and said that he had a terrible headache, so I brought a pitcher of water to our room, and dabbed at his forehead with a wet cloth.

“Thank you very much, my dear wife.” He said languidly, before some of the water seeped out of the cloth down to his eye, and he grabbed my wrist. “Watch it, will you?”

I nodded, waiting for him to release my hand before I continued to tend to him. He narrowed his eyes.

“Pretty little Harleen, why do you not speak to me? 

I did not want to speak. There was nothing to say, especially not to him

“Speak to me when I ask you to!" I flinched as he brought up his hand, but to my disbelief, he did not strike me. Instead he stroked my cheek, smiling up at me innocently.

“Come now, Harleen. You know I think you have the most beautiful voice.”

“I-” I struggled to think of something to say, “Thank you.”

After a few more minutes, I lay down beside him, my mind wandering to Ivy again. I hoped she was not upset. I hoped she would forget me and live happily in the forest. I closed my eyes, trying to imagine that the hand on my cheek was Ivy’s instead of Dolos’s. It was too warm, of course, and entirely the wrong shape, but if I really tried I could pretend. I could almost smell her flowery hair.

 _This will not be so bad,_ I told myself, _I will stay here, and Ivy will be fine._  

“Harleen,” Dolos began, and I froze because his voice was soft in the way I had come to associate with his knife, “Did you see the woods-woman today?”

“S-see her?” I stuttered, _Curse all the gods why am I so bad at lying?_ “No.”

“Not even for a moment? I could have sworn I saw something move behind the tree’s at one point.” 

I shook my head, leaning forward in an attempt to hide my face in his chest. It was no use. He held my shoulders and kept me at arm's length.

“I don’t believe you.”

“Why? I struggled to keep my face blank, but I knew he was not convinced.

“You smell like flowers.”

 

\---

 

The short prickly grass of the field felt strange against my feet, so used to the feeling of moist earth and strong roots. I did not like the openness either, the vast emptiness of the sky above me, normally so well hidden by the trees.  

Around halfway across the field I became aware of the acrid scent of smoke drifting outward from the human village. I still can not believe that they manage to live their lives with such horrible stuff coming from every house, coating their lungs with every breath. The smell grew stronger with each step I took, and I wretched as I continued forward. The grass, realizing what I was about to do, called out to me. 

“ _Go no farther! It is a bad place!”_

I managed to ignore them until I was at the very edge of the field, mere inches from the gravelly road of the village, where I stopped. Every ounce of my being was telling me not to go onward, not to step off of the grass.

 _Are you really going to do this?_ I asked myself, _You’re really going to go into a foul smelling human village, where there are hundreds of people who fear you, and no plants to protect you, just because you had a bad dream?_

I was.

I took my first step off of the grass, wincing as the hard gravel scraped the soles of my feet. I steadied myself, trying not to be overwhelmed by the terrible scents that hung in the air, and took another step. I surveyed the houses before me, and realized that I had no idea which one was her’s. I closed my eyes, reaching out to the small plants the human’s kept in their homes, asking if any of them had seen her, but there was no reply. All of the flowers and little shrubs were either too weak to speak, or already dead.

I had no way of locating her. I would have to wander through this horrible place for hours, calling out for her.  Hopelessness washed over me. I was never going to find her. Even if I did, she may not even want to come back with me. I was never going to see her again. I was-

“Ivy?”

I spun around to see Harley in the doorway of the third house along the road. She was right there, barely twenty paces away, and for a moment I could not breathe.

“Ivy!”

She sprinted down the stairs of the house, barreling towards me faster than I had ever seen her run. For a moment joy, such as I had never felt, swelled within me, but there was something wrong. She was limping, hopping really, putting as little weight as possible on her left ankle. Her shoulders looked somehow lopsided, and she was holding one arm to her chest with the other. Her face was contorted, and her breathing was shallow.

“Harley!”

Feeling returned to my legs, and I raced forward to meet her. She threw herself forward, pulling me into a tight embrace with her uninjured arm.

“Harley!” She buried her face into the crook of my neck, and without thinking, I wrapped my arms around her, holding her tight. “What did he do?”

“I, He-” Harley was gasping in pain, small tears landing on my skin, “My shoulder. My ankle-”

“I understand. Do not speak anymore,” I said quickly, and she fell silent, her uninjured arm gripping me even tighter. I paused for a moment, composing what I should say next. The words I should use if I wanted her to come back.

“You need help.” I said, and then more hesitantly,  “Will you come back with me?” A few seconds passed, and I felt her nod.

“Good” Relief washed through me. “I don’t think you should be putting any weight on that ankle. May I carry you?”

Another nod. I detached myself from our embrace, sliding one arm beneath her upper back and the other at the bend of her knee. I lifted her easily, adjusting my grip so as not to hurt her shoulder. She was so light, so tiny. I had never before realized just how small she was.

I took a step back towards the field. The gravel dug into my feet even more harshly with Harleen’s added weight, but I did not feel it. I was so glad to be leaving this Gaia forsaken place, so glad to have her back.

The was a loud bang as the door of her house was flung open once more. I turned around, and there stood Dolos, unkempt, half dressed, a long knife clutched in one hand. He stared at me, eyes wide, mouth slightly agape. Cold rage burned within me. Here was the man who was hurting Harleen, closer to me now than ever before. If only my plants were with me. I would have pulled his limbs from his body.

“Ivy, put me down!” Harleen was panicking, struggling in my arms, “Run away!”

“Be calm, Little Harley,” I said softly, smiling down at her before looking up again to meet Dolos’s eye. “I am not afraid of him.”

We stared at each other for several long seconds. Dolos could not seem to form words. He spluttered for a few seconds, veins bulging from his yellowy skin.

“Harleen,” He said eventually, trying to adopt a lofty an unconcerned tone, “You didn’t tell me we had guests...” Harley whimpered, pressing her face into my arm.

I regarded him coolly, not honoring him with a reply. My eyes bored into his, noticing the way he twitched. He was afraid of me, and this pleased me greatly.

“We’re leaving now.” I murmured, “Are you alright?” Harley nodded once more, and I began to back away, not taking my eyes off of him until I felt the grass beneath my feet once more. Dolos watched the whole time, not daring to move.

I carried her back across the field. Every blade of grass was cheering, congratulating me on my safe return. Dawn broke as we reached the forest, filling the sky with pinks and golds. Harleen was crying now, but whether from the pain or relief I was unsure.

We entered the woods, and every plant seemed to call out at once.

_“She’s back! She’s back!”_

_“Hello, pretty girl.”_

_“Mother, what is wrong with her arm?”_

_“Do not cry, little human, we will look after you now.”_

I carried her until we reached the clearing, then laid her down on the grassy floor, close to where I had planted the violet only a few hours before. I left her there and went to gather the necessary materials for her shoulder and foot. The violets were excited to see her again, talking to her despite the fact that she could not hear them.

_“Hello! Hello, pretty girl!”_

_“Did the bad man pull off your petals too?”_

_“Mother will look after you, do not worry!”_

I returned a few minutes later, my arms laden with sticks, vines, and willow twigs.

“This is going to be painful, but you’ll feel much better when it’s over.”

She nodded, her breath coming in sporadic bursts.

I took hold of her arm, bending her elbow and slowly pulling it forward. She cried out, her face twisting in agony, and I had to look away so I would not be tempted to stop. Soon I felt a slight pop, and Harleen sighed in relief.

“Better?”

“Much.”

Her ankle was less straightforward, but I was relieved to find that it was not too badly broken. I fashioned a splint from a few sticks and a vine, taking it as a good sign when she began to giggle.

“Red, you know I’m ticklish!”

After I was sure her ankle was fully set, I peeled the bark from the willow twigs, explaining that chewing on it would help ease the pain. She made a face but did not resist as I poured the shavings into her mouth.

“You need to rest,” I said, pulling a moss covered stone from the edge of the stream and gently placing it under her head. She frowned.

“What?”

“Can I,” She blushed slightly, “It’s kind of cold. Can’t I just use your leg again?”

“Oh,” “Yes. Yes, of course.”

I tossed the rock away, before moving closer to her ao that my feet were in the water and her head was on my thigh. I ran my fingers over her hair, most of it having come undone from her scarves. For a while the only sounds came from my fingers in her hair and the willow bark between her teeth.

“How did it happen?” 

“I was… He didn’t want me to see you yesterday. When he figured out that I had he got… angry. Angrier than I'd seen him in a really long time, so I tried to run, but he grabbed me and-” She gestured to her shoulder.

 “And your ankle?”

 “He let go of me, and I fell on my way to the door.”

  _I am going to tear his flesh from his body and feed it to the wolves._

 She closed her eyes, and without thinking I leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. She was warm, just as her lips had been on my cheek. It had only been a week since then, but those days had felt like months, years even. 

She smiled, sighing slightly, before going silent, her breathing growing slow. I stared at her for a few moments, watching the way her chest rose and fell.

_My beautiful, vulnerable, half mad goddess._

Harleen was _here_ . Harleen was _safe_ , sleeping soundly on my legs. She was hurt, but she would heal. She was sad, but she would be happy. In that moment, everything was wonderful.

I should have known of course, that the moment was not to last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moral of this story is that the author is gay and wants to be carried by Pamela Isley (but you probably already knew that...)


	7. Yearning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: 1k hits???? 100 kudos????? \\(•◡•)/ I’m so happy thank you guys.
> 
> Now, as promised, fluffy gays in the woods!

But it did.

At least, for a while.

When I woke, Harleen was still there, curled into a ball with her head on my thigh. Part of me had expected her to be gone, to have hobbled back to him while I slept, but here she was, and I was happy. She stirred slightly.

“Good morning,” I said, “Or good afternoon, I suppose.”

“Mmmph!” She said.

“You don't have to get up yet,” I assured her. “There is nothing you need to do.” _Nowhere you need to go._ She opened her eyes, blinking up at me contentedly, before raising her eyebrows.

“Did you sleep like that? Sitting up?”

“Yes.” I confirmed. She giggled.

“Are you a horse?”

“No… Not to my knowledge, but sleeping is generally easier for me than for a mammal like you.”

_Unless I’m preoccupied with whatever emotional turmoil you’ve inflicted on me. In that case, sleeping is quite difficult._

“So you can just, sleep? You don’t need to lie down? It’s comfortable?” She asked. I shrugged.

“I didn’t say it was comfortable.”

“Oh,” Her smile vanished, “Ivy, I’m really sorry, I shouldn’t have-” I hushed her, running my hand over her hair.

“Do not trouble yourself, Little Harley. I am fine.” She closed her eyes, nodding slightly. I continued,“Are you feeling any better?”

“Yes, so much.” She opened her eyes again, smiling widely, “I’m a bit hungry, though.”

“Oh, of course! One moment.”

I gently slid her head off of my leg, calling on some moss to replace me as her pillow, before leaving the clearing to find something for her to eat. I returned a few minutes later, my arms full of large golden red apples, to find her still lying there, with the violets climbing their way over her body. She sat up as I approached, her eyes widening.

“You’d let me eat these? Red, aren’t they your family?”

“Do not worry, it does not hurt the tree to eat the fruit. The fruit should be eaten, that's why it's sweet. That's how they spread their seeds.”

“And,” She said, taking one from my hand apprehensively, “They aren't cursed, or anything? If eat one, do I have to stay here forever?”

“Those were pomegranates, Little Harley, and this is not the underworld.”

_You could stay here forever, though, if you wanted too..._

“Are you sure?”

“Very sure."

“So, I'm truly not dead?” I shook my head, raising my eyebrows, and she elaborated, “I feel so light, and sort of... tingly? I thought perhaps I died last night, and you escorted me here.”

“You are not dead, you’re healing. The plants work quickly, remember?” She smiled.

“That’s good then. I didn’t want to die.” She took a bite out of the apple, and smiled at the taste. I watched her chew for a moment before regarding the violets.

“They missed you.” I said, gesturing to one bloom that had taken up residence behind her ear. She looked down, staring at the apple in her hand, before gesturing to the stream. The petalless violet had not joined it’s friends in adorning her.

“Will it forgive me?”

“The violet? Of course. Violets aren’t capable of any sort of anger for longer than a few seconds. It’s not mad, it just shouldn’t move for awhile” She nodded, relief showing on her face as she took another bite of the apple.

“I’ve given that one a name.” She said. I cocked my head.

“It’s name is Violet...”

“But it’s special to me! I want it to have a special name.” She insisted.

“Well, I suppose it won’t protest...” I walked over to the stream, scooping the violet up from the ground, and walking back to hand it to her, “What name have you given it?”

“Bud.”

“Bud?” I repeated. She nodded earnestly. I relayed this information to the violet, and it began to speak immediately.

_“Oh Mother! What a lovely name! Can it be mine?”_

_“Of course, Little One.”_ I replied. The violet hummed contentedly. The others all joined in.

_“What about me?”_

_“I want a special name too!”_

_“What about me?”_

I laughed again, addressing Harleen once more.

“Well, Bud certainly likes it, but the rest of them are feeling a little left out.”

“Oh no!” She looked despairingly over the dozens of violets, “I need to think of a name for all of them.”

“I’m sure you’re up to the task, and you have all the time in the world.”

She nodded, wincing slightly, and my attention turned to her shoulder, which was quite swollen, covered in familiar marks of blue and purple. Her ankle was in no better condition.

I carried her to the river, following the stream until we reached the place where it joined the larger body of water. She did not know how to swim, but she sat in the shallows, letting the cold water rush over her foot, and allowing me to pour more of it over her shoulder. I was pleased to see the swelling going down, and hopeful that she would make a full recovery shortly.

Small fish came and nibbled at her legs, and she laughed, splashing me before I could get out of range. I retaliated, and before long we were engaged in combat, driving all the fish away with our incessant splashing.

That evening I made her a bed on the edge of the clearing, gathering up fallen branches and moss, weaving together grasses until it vaguely resembled a mattress. I carried her to it, making sure she was settled before turning away, making to head back into the forest.

“Wait!” She called out, blushing slightly as I turned back around, “Could you… stay, please?”

And so I did. Immediately she pressed her face into the crook of my neck, her good arm reaching out around my waist, tangling her legs with mine. I sang to her, and soon she was fast asleep, her small snores joining the quiet buzz of the forest at night time.

Days passed, Harleen began to heal, and there was no sign of Dolos. I noticed that Harleen was changing slightly. With every day she spent with me she seemed stronger, both physically and emotionally. Her limbs grew less narrow, strengthened by the fruits of the forest and her frequent use of her muscles. She did not startle so easily. She did not avoid my gaze.

I knew by then, had accepted the words of the hyacinths. I cared for her as I had never cared for any creature that was not a plant, perhaps more than the plants too. Sometimes when she looked at me, I would think perhaps she felt the same way. What else could that shine in her eyes mean?

 _It is just gratitude_ , I told myself. _She is grateful that you helped her, nothing more._

Each night we would return to her bed, falling asleep with her clinging to me as tight as a strangler fig, and me wishing that somehow, she could be even closer.

\---

Those days with Ivy were, if possible, even more wonderful than the first ones had been. I was healing quickly, and soon we were tearing through the woods once more without a care in the world. There was no sign of Dolos. I told myself that Ivy had scared him too much, that he would not return.

One day, we climbed the tallest tree in the forest. My foot was still weak, so Ivy helped me, asking the tree branches to lift me higher. We reached the very top, and we stood there, clinging to the trunk, gazing out across the forest.

My foot gave way, and just as I was about to plummet to my death, she caught me, pulling me to safety at the last moment, wrapping her arms around my waist to make sure I did not fall again.  She laughed slightly, and apologized for having me come up so high while I was still injured.

I saw her then, held close against me with her face outlined by wreaths of fire against the blue sky. I knew it then, that she was the most beautiful person in the universe and that I was desperately in love with her.

 _But she could not possibly return these feelings,_ I chided myself, _Not for me, the stupid, broken, battered wife of a wealthy criminal. I am nothing to her._

I contented myself with holding her tightly in the bed she had made for me, entwining my legs in hers and pressing my face against her cool skin. She did not push me away, and I was happy. Her soft singing lulled me to sleep each night. By the end of the third day, I could have sworn that I was able to hear the forest singing along.

I thought often of Dolos. It is a strange thing to love someone, and for that someone to turn out not to be real, a deception created to earn your sympathy. It is strange when they tell you they love you over and over, until the words lose all meaning.

But Ivy was not like that. Ivy was constant, unchanging. She meant every word she spoke, and every word was beautiful.

But she did not say that she loved me.

Well, not at that point, anyway.

 

\---

 

The last night before everything went wrong was cool and dry. Winter was here, but the forest was never cold, and we lay on the grass, gazing up at the stars. I had never been very good with constellations, but Ivy named each of them in turn, explaining their stories.

“Who’s that?” I asked, pointing to a rectangular shape a little to the south. It was brighter than the other ones, with three stars at its center, and another few coming down from those.

“Orion,” She said, her voice growing slightly contempt, “The hunter.”

“Who was he?”

“There are several different stories,” She began, “He is always a strong man who hunts alongside Artemis, though the way he dies varies greatly from one tale to another. In one, he is killed by Apollo, who grew jealous of how close he was becoming with his sister. This is by far my least favorite telling, though.

I looked away from the sky, focusing instead on her face as she spoke. Somehow was managing to be even more beautiful than normal under the starlight.

“In another, he boasts that he can kill any beast on Earth, _stupid mortal,_ ” She threw in for good measure, “This offends Gaia, of course, who creates the scorpion, which promptly sends him to his death. There it is,” She said, raising her arm and pointing slightly west of the hunter, “The scorpion, following after him.”

I followed her arm. It did look sort of like a scorpion… if I squinted very very hard…

“In some versions, Artemis kills him herself.” She continued “He was an arrogant man who was presumptuous enough to desire her in a way she did not wish to be desired, and she had no time for his foolishness.”

“It seems that you like one of these much more than the other two.” I snorted, noticing a clear shift in her tone.

“Mmmm. It does, doesn’t it?” She replied, looking up at the hunter with a disdainful sort of smile. I laughed again.

“How do you know all these things?”

“Well, I’ve had quite a long time to learn.” She said. I thought about this for awhile, before asking another question.

“How old are you?” I rolled onto my side to look her her face. She laughed softly.

“Old,” She said, “Older than you. Older than Dolos. Older than many of these trees.”

“Then,” I said, my heart swelling with relief, “You're immortal?”

“Mmm.” She murmured, looking back at the stars, “Not quite. My life is linked to the forest. If it is destroyed I will go with it. I could be killed on my own too, I suppose, if I was really badly hurt.”

“Then he’ll do it.” My heart sank. If only she were a true goddess, instead of just my own, “If he can kill you, he’ll find a way.”

“Harley,” She said, sitting up and looking down at me, “Why are you so sure of this? Have I not shown myself to be so much more powerful than him?”

“But he is cunning Ivy!” I sat up too, looking straight into her face, “He will find a way, he never fails to get what he wants!” I could feel my pulse rising, my breath quickening, but Ivy reached out her hand, running it soothingly across my cheek.

“Harley,” She said after I had taken several deep breaths, “What did he do to you?”

And I told her. I told her everything. My lonely childhood. Dolos coming to the village. Our marriage. The first time he hit me. The death of my parents. The death of my daughter. The people I killed. As I spoke I began to shake slightly, and I could feel tears rising in my throat. I had to stop as I reached the poisonings, for I did not want to cry. I apologized to Ivy, wiping at my brimming eyes. She shook her head.

“It is okay Little Harley.” She said, holding my cheek in her hand once more, “You can cry.”

And I did. All of a sudden I was crying so hard, realizing only then that (excluding the time Dolos had broken my ankle and dislocated my shoulder) I had not truly cried since the death of my parents. All of the tears I had been saving seemed to be rushing back, painfully forcing their way up my throat and out into the air, painting my cheeks.

Ivy held me the whole time, held me in a way I had never been held before. When Dolos would hold me like that, it was so that he could feel assured that I was his. It was for his feelings, not mine, but Ivy was different. This embrace was for me alone, and knowing that made me cry even harder. Eventually I regained enough composure to speak once more.

“But do you understand now?” I hiccupped, “He will kill you.”

“Harley, I understand that you are concerned. He has put you through so much,” She let go of me then, untangling herself so that I could see her face, “But know that I am far more powerful than he is, and I will protect you.”

I felt the tears returning. It seemed that now that they had started they did not want to stop.

“Why do you care so much about me?” I said, my words coming out choked. She paused for a moment.

“I told you already. You’re my friend, I don't have very many of those.

“That's it?” I didn’t mean to say it. I shouldn’t have said it! I couldn’t help myself. She looked down at the grass.

“What more do you want me to say?” Her voice was quiet, not like I had heard it before. Her feelings were rarely quiet. _Sadness?_ I wondered, _Melancholy?_

“Ivy.”

I looked her right in the face, and she looked back. Her eyes were so green. I realized how close we were to each other. Her breath was cold on my face as I leaned slightly closer, my eyes flicking downwards to her perfect lips, slightly open. My sadness was quickly being replaced by a deafening buzz. I felt her hand come up to cup my jaw, and I breathed in, closing my eyes.

A moment passed, but Ivy’s lips did not meet mine. I felt her hand leave my face, and I opened my eyes again, embarrassed. Of course she did not want me like that. Why would she? She had completely pulled away from me now, facing in the opposite direction.

“Ivy…” I began, trying to make my voice less tremulous than I felt, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-”

“Someone is at the edge of the woods.” She cut me off. Her head turned from side to side, her eyes narrowing “Someone-” She jumped to her feet.

“Ivy?” The buzz was gone, replaced with gnawing fear. Her muscles were clenched, her eyes went wide, and suddenly she was shaking violently. “Ivy, what’s wrong?”

“Fire,” She said through gritted teeth, “Can't you smell it?”

A few moments passed, and then I noticed it too, that thick acrid scent of burning wood. There was a sickening feeling in my stomach, and suddenly I knew exactly what was happening.

Dolos was here, and the forest was on fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psssst. While all three of those Orion myths do appear in Greek mythology to some extent, Ivy's favorite one is by far the least common. Please don’t use this vengeful lesbian plant as an academic source for mythology!!!!!! Her interpretations are very biased!!!


	8. Breathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tfw ur trying to kiss ur lovely plant gf but ur ex sets the fucking forest on fire :(

Harleen was crying, and I was holding her. For several minutes we stayed like that, her hot tears pooling in the crook of my neck as her body convulsed with sobs. I was horrified by what she had told me, and I vowed for the thousandth time that I would kill Dolos and mangle his corpse.

“But do you understand now?” She hiccupped, “He will kill you.”

“Harley,” I said, finally letting go of her so that she could look at my face, “I understand that you are concerned. He has put you through so much, but know that I am far more powerful than he is, and I will protect you.” Tears began to well in her eyes once more.

“Why do you care about me so much?”

That question again, and I still did not know how to answer it.

“I've already told you.” I said after a moment, “You’re my friend, I don't have very many of those.”

“That's it?” She asked.

“What more do you want me to say?” It slipped out before I could stop it, for I needed to know what she wanted from me, if it was the same as what I wanted from her.

“Ivy.” She said. I looked up to find her face mere inches from my own, so close I could see the thin white line on her cheek, one of the one's he had put there. Her eyes were even brighter than normal, the blue enhanced by the redness of her tears. I watched as they flicked downwards to my mouth, and then back to my eyes. My hand seemed to move of it’s own accord, coming up to cup her jaw. The plants around us began to whisper excitedly, urging me forward. The violets in her hair were practically cheering. Her eyes were closed now, and I could feel her warm breath on my face, as hers inched ever closer.

_“Mother! There is someone here!”_

I jerked backward. The voice was an aspen’s, one who stood at the edge of the forest. I turned around sharply, facing the edge of the woods, closing my eyes to sense the figure. Yes, there was someone standing on the grass. I should have noticed them sooner, but I had been… distracted. 

“Someone is at the edge of the woods.” I said, barely registering Harleen stammering behind me, “Someone-”

The aspen screamed, and I jumped to my feet. I could sense bright yellow flames creeping along its bark, feel the pain in its trunk, and a few seconds later I could smell the smoke. Harley called out to me, but I could no longer hear her. The flames were spreading now, and more trees had begun to scream.

“Ivy, what’s wrong?”

“Fire,” I gasped, and then slightly frustrated with Harleen’s lack of extra sensory powers, “Can't you smell it?”

My ears rang. I didn’t hear her response. The fire was moving down the trunks to the forest floor, and all the shrubs and flowers had begun crying out. I took a deep shuddering breath. I had to stay calm. I had to get Harley to safety.

“Can you run?”

She nodded, standing up and tentatively putting weight on her ankle. She would not be fast enough, I realized, and without warning I lifted her up into my arms and broke into a run. She made a small noise of surprise, before wrapping her arms tightly around my shoulders.

Soon the night was lit up with crackling flames, and I was feeling pain such as I had never felt as my family burned around me. I suppressed the scream that I was building in my chest. Every plant called out at once, all saying completely opposing things.

_“Mother!”_

_“Sister!”_

_“Help us!”_

_“Stay back!”_

With every new tree the fire reached I could feel myself growing slightly weaker. My pace slowed. My vision began to blur. My skin grew hard and grooved. Harleen stared at me, clear horror upon her face. At last, we reached the river.

“Stay here.” I said, lowering her into the water. She clung to my shoulders, looking at me with concern.

“But-”

“Please,” I interrupted, trying to keep my voice level, “Please just stay here.”

She bit her lip, but nodded, slowly letting go. I turned away.

“Wait!” She said, and I had never seen Harleen look so afraid, “Please, come back soon.”

Had I not been so frantic, I probably would have pulled her into a tight embrace, kissed her forehead and told her that there was no way in all of Gaia's green Earth that I would not return. That she would be safe, that the fire would end soon, and that everything would be alright.

But instead, I nodded, meeting her eyes for a few seconds, and then turning away, back into the burning forest.

 

\---

 

Ivy was visibly weakening. It was terrifying to see. As the air around us grew hotter and hotter she began to slow down. Her eyes seemed duller.  Her skin seemed to grow harder, slight grooves forming along her arms like the bark of a tree. What she had said about the life of the forest being connected to her own was clear now. The forest was suffering, and so too was she. Dolos was hurting her, I realized, and I was powerless.

We reached the river, and I held tight to her as she tried to put me down. I did not want her going back into the fire when she was so obviously weakened.

“Please,” She said, and there was such desperation in her face that I had to let go, “Please just stay here.”

“Wait!” I called, and then, not knowing what I really wanted to say continued, “Please, come back soon.” She nodded once, then turned and ran. After a few seconds I could no longer see her, and I was alone, sitting in the shallows, in the midst of a burning forest.

Minutes passed. The trees burned, vibrant greens giving way to charred blackness. I thought I could hear the trees then. They were so much louder than they had ever been before, so was much less easy to miss. Underneath the crackling of the fire there was another sound. Well, not really a sound, more like a feeling? I could sense the plants crying out, all of their little voices mingling together.

 _Ivy would be proud of me_ , I thought, _If Ivy were not currently rushing to her death._

More minutes passed, and I grew more and more worried. What if she was trapped under a fallen tree? What if she had hit her head and was lying unconscious inches from the oncoming flames?

The fire roared, and another huge cluster of trees went up in flames. I blanched. Ivy had gone in that direction.

I stood up. I had to go find her. I had to help her! This fire was all my fault. I had known that Dolos would hurt her, and I had let it happen.

I coughed as I entered the forest. The air was thick with smoke, grey in color. I could not see anything beyond the tree’s a few feet away, and the bright clusters of flame in the distance and on all sides. The moisture came off my dress in sizzling clouds, and I grew warmer and warmer. Sparks flew through the air, and I jumped from side to side to avoid them. I caught the stench of burning hair, and looked around expecting to see ivy nearby, only to realize it was my own. I smothered the burning strands in my palms before continuing forward.

The air grew hotter and darker, everything turning to a wash of gray and orange. My skin seared. My eyes burned. I coughed again. And Again. And Again. My lungs felt heavy, useless. Each new breath only found smoke and ash, and I coughed even harder.

 _I'm so stupid_ , I realized, _So...so stupid…_

Wandering into a forest fire after a wood nymph, who could most definitely handle herself without my help, was clearly a mistake, and possibly the last one I'de ever make.

“Harleen!”

I heard her voice, distant, but not so distant, and I stumbled sideways toward it. I heard her call out again a few seconds later, and I continued forward. I tried to call back, but no sound came out, only a cacophony of coughs and wheezes. My vision was blurring. I dropped to the ground, gasping for air. Everything was going dark. My lungs were screaming in my chest. There was a sickening drop in my stomach as I realized I was never going to see Ivy again. I was going to die. 

 

\---

 

It was Dolos of course. I could feel him running across the grass back to the village.   _Coward,_ I thought. Of course he would not face me.

The blaze had spread considerably, and as I watched things seemed to grow more and more hopeless. The fire seemed to overtake a new tree every second, and the air was filling with thick black smoke. Before I knew it I was surrounded on all sides by the flames, the cries of the plants ringing all around me.

I didn’t know what to do. How was I to save them? I had no way of bringing them water, no way of stopping the flames. It seemed I had underestimated Dolos, and this was costly. The forest was going to burn, and there was nothing I could do. Nothing, except talk to the trees, telling them sweet things to distract them from their suffering.

_At least Harley is safe._

No sooner had I thought this, the plants began to call her name.

_“Mother! Go back to the Harley girl!”_

_“She needs you! More than we do!”_

_“Where?”_ I asked.

_“This way…”_

I stumbled forward. I could no longer run, too overwhelmed by the screaming in my ears, too overcome by the searing heat. I called out to her but there was no response. I felt fear rising within me. I should not have left her alone. Why couldn’t she have just stayed where I left her?

_“Mother! She’s here! Come here!”_

It was Bud. It was still in her hair, I realized, and I followed the sound of its voice until-

“Harleen!”

I saw her, lying on the ground only a few paces ahead of me. Fire had already consumed the trees around her, and was inching ever closer to the hem of her dress. I pulled her up, dragging her away from the impending flames. She was still damp from the river, and the cool water on my skin gave me the strength to pull her to safety.

“Ivy..?” She murmured blearily, before coughing violently, “Ivy- I can’t, I can’t- I can't”

The air around us was no longer breathable for a human, I realized, and as I looked back at her face I knew what I needed to do.

“Harleen, do you trust me?”

She nodded fervently, trying to speak again, before dissolving into another fit of coughs. I took a deep breath pulled her forward, pressing my mouth to hers. Her eyes widened as our lips met, and grew wider still as I exhaled, and there was suddenly fresh oxygen traveling down her throat. I held her face in my hands and breathed out until my lungs had nothing left to give her, then pulled back, taking another breath of the smoky air and returning to her mouth again.

She was so warm, so soft, and for a moment the screams of the trees around us were drowned out, replaced with nothing but the feeling of her face in my hands and her lips against mine.

I stopped after a few breaths. Too much oxygen would damage her lungs almost as much as smoke air. Harleen blinked at me, dazed, and for a moment I feared I had already gone too far, until her face spread into a wide grin.

“Woah,” She said, “What? How-”

“Later.” I said, “Are you well enough to walk?”

She nodded and I took her hand, leading her through the blackened air with help from the plants not yet burned. We reached the stream, and walked along it for some time until it widened into the river. We were farther away from the fumes now, and Harleen’s breath was no longer so ragged. An old oak called to me as we approached the river.

_“Stay with her, Little Sister. You are unwell, and there is nothing more that can be done for us. “_

_“No.”_ I thought, momentarily letting go of Harley’s hand, _“No I have to protect you.”_

_“Be at peace. Our time has come.”_

I felt Harleen’s fingertips brush against the back of my hand. I grasped them once more, taking one last look at the trees around us, before continuing to the river.

 

\---

 

Ivy tastes different than a human does. The first time she kissed me I was so surprised at the fresh air in my lungs that I didn’t notice anything else. By the second time though, I was hyper aware of every detail.  

Her breath is warmer than her skin, but cold still, icy when it went down my overheated throat. Her skin is sweet in a way that is entirely her own. Our lips were chapped then, dry from the burning air, but I will swear to all the gods that there is no greater feeling in the universe than Ivy’s lips upon my own.

When she was convinced I would survive, she pulled away, taking my hand and leading my back towards the river, not once looking back at me. At one point she stopped, letting go of my hand and tilting her head in a way that I knew meant the plants were talking to her. When I reached for her again, she took my hand and led me forward once more, still saying nothing.

We crossed over the river, going deeper into the forest than I had ever gone before until we were fully away from the smoke. As soon as she decided we were out of range she slumped down, hitting the ground with a dull thud. Tentatively, I sat down beside her, and both of us watched as a huge section of the forest was obliterated.

The sun rose, and we looked out on the charred remains of the forest, sharp black points against the golden sky. Most of the trees were still standing, but were merely blackened husks of what they had used to be, their green leaves replaced with the flickering flames that refused to die out completely. The ground was a wash of ash and soot.

The thrum of small voices I had been hearing was all but gone now, so I was surprised when I heard a new noise beside me. I turned to find Ivy, crying. I stared for a moment, thinking perhaps my eyes were deceiving me, because I had never seen Ivy cry before. I didn’t know Ivy could cry. It was strange, frightening even, and I felt all the worse, knowing that I was the one who had caused her sadness.

Not knowing what to say, I reached out and put my arm around her shoulders, trying to comfort her as she had comforted me mere hours before. She tensed slightly for a moment, but then relaxed, leaning over to lay her head on my shoulder. We sat in silence for a long time, her quietly weeping, and me breathing in the now slightly charred smell of her flowery hair, thinking about that moment a few minutes ago, when she had finally kissed me.

It seemed unlikely then, that I would ever know such a moment again.

After several hours the fires were all out. The bright orange light faded, the smoke began to drift away, and I knew it was truly over when I felt Ivy sigh as though a great weight had been taken off her shoulders. She stopped crying, mutely wiping her hand across her face.

She stood up, not looking back at me before walking off to where the edge of the forest now lay. My heart sank. Of course she was angry with me. Everything was my fault.

I didn’t know what else to do, so I followed her, quietly, so as not to make her angrier than I was sure she already was. We walked through the small green stretch that lay between us and the blackened wasteland. When we reached the trees Ivy sank down to the ground, her eyes closed once more.

“It could have been worse,” She said after a time, her voice slightly cracked from our long silence, “The tree’s were quite healthy, not as flammable as they could have been. It is fortunate that the fire didn’t get any farther.”

“It's all my fault.” I said, hoping to convey to her that I knew the damage I had caused, “I should never have come back with you.”

“Harley.” She turned, opening her eyes and facing me for the first time since our kiss, “Never say that. You have no control over the actions of your husband.”

“But, but they’re-” I was sniffling now, “It’s all gone.”

“It is alright. It will come back.”

“W-what?” Ivy turned away again, pushing her fingers deep into the soil

“I can hear them,” She said, eyes closed, “The seeds that didn’t have a chance before. They can’t wait to grow.”

She looked back at me again, and this time she was smiling. A little sadly definitely, but smiling all the same.

“Sometimes old lives must end for new ones to begin, it is a cycle...” She trailed off, tilting her head before addressing me again, “The trees are saying that we must not mourn. That they do not regret their passing.” It was beautiful, and I sniffed a little harder before speaking again.

“So,” I said, “You’re not mad at me?”

“No, of course not.” She insisted. She shuddered slightly, then added, "Could you bring me some water, please?” I nodded.

“Just, on your dress again, is fine.” She said, before turning back to the soil once more.

I sprinted off immediately. We were very close to the river, the gap between it and the edge of the forest considerably less than it once was. I reached it after a minute or so, jumping into the water without hesitation, my hand on my head to prevent the violets from falling off. How they had managed to stay on during all of that was inexplicable, but I was glad to have them with me.

I walked back to her, dripping slightly, but still thoroughly damp by the time i reached her. I pressed myself into her back, and she sighed as the water dripped onto her skin. She seemed to absorb it, the dehydrated grooves that had appeared during the fire filling out and faded away.

“So you’re like a plant then,” I asked after most of the water was gone, “You need water and you… you breath out oxygen…” Ivy blushed. It was another expression I had never expected to see on her, but I much preferred this to the tears.

“Yes, Little Harley... I am sorry to have startled you.”

“Oh no!” I said, a little too quickly, “I just mean- I heard once that your kisses were poison.”

“Mmn.” She nodded, laughing slightly, “They can be, but not for you, never for you.”

“Well, uh, in that case,” I said, feeling an unexpected stab of confidence, “I wouldn’t be opposed, per se, to doing it again...” She turned around, and once again our faces were practically nose to nose.

“Nor would I.”

When I leaned forward this time, Ivy was there. Our first kiss that wasn't solely about keeping me alive.

 _Though,_ I thought, _It most certainly didn't hurt..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh FINALLY!  
> Who needs a breathing mask when you've got your very own hot plant lady with a lifetime supply of oxygen amirite? (k ik this is impossible, and that she was a plant clone when she had the ability but????? This opportunity was too good for my little gay heart to pass up!!!!)


	9. Most Beautiful on This Dark Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! The woodland gays can be gay in the woods just as we've always wanted!  
> (Chapter title from [ Sappho Fragment 16](http://department.monm.edu/classics/courses/Clas230/MythDocuments/Sappho16.htm). Fic is probably improved after a quick read of it, so there you go)

I do not think I had ever cried like that before. I suppose I must have, for I had lived for countless years, and seen many of my family come and go. That was the way of the forest, the way of the world. Old life ceased, and new life came.

But not like that. Not all at once.

 _This is bad,_ I told myself as I felt the first tears slip down my cheeks, _Stop it!_

But I couldn’t. The crying did not heed me, and continued undeterred. Cold, slow tears, not as Harleen’s had been, so warm and frenzied. They oozed steadily from my eyes, growing slowly until they formed a large enough drop and then ran slowly down my cheek.

I felt Harleen stir beside me. The next moment she had shifted, her arm wrapping around my shoulders. She was so warm, always so warm, and the feeling was instantly comforting in a way I still do not understand, will possibly never understand. I leaned against her, letting myself be warmed by her skin. It was not so bad to cry like that, I thought. If I couldn’t stop it, then at least it could be like this.

I thought of the kiss. She had not said anything since we had left the forest. I hoped she would not be upset with me. It had, after all, saved her life. She had no reason to believe I had any other motive.

_But I did._

After an hour or so I felt the very last of the flames go out. The voices had all but died out, screams replaced with soft weeping. My tears stopped as the last fire fizzled away. I wiped my eyes and stood up, walking through the forest until I reached the place where it was no more, feeling Harleen’s soft footsteps behind me.

We reached the line where the green became black. The stumps were singing softly, and the trees were singing back. A mourning song, I knew, but not one that I had ever heard before. I knelt on the ground, closing my eyes and placing my hand to the blackened earth.

I could feel them already, the tiny seeds beneath the ground, stirring slightly. I could feel Harley too, shifting slightly from one foot to the other behind me.

“It could have been worse,” I told her, “The trees were quite healthy, not as flammable as they could have been. It is fortunate that the fire didn’t get any farther.”

“It's all my fault.” She said, “I should never have come back with you.” I turned around immediately.

“Harley, never say that. You have no control over the actions of your husband.”

“But, but they’re-” She sniffed, “It’s all gone.”

“It is alright.” I replied, and hearing myself say it aloud made me feel all the more sure, “It will come back.”

“W-what?” I turned away from her again, closing my eyes once more and sliding my hand into the earth. I could feel the seeds even better that way, and I told Harleen about them, how they couldn’t wait to grow. I turned back to her, mustering a smile before I spoke again.

“Sometimes old lives must end for new ones to begin, it is a cycle-”

 _“Sister,”_ Said a nearby stump, _“Tell the Harley-girl she should not sadden herself with our passing.”_

The others murmured in agreement, and I conveyed their message to Harley. She sniffed once more.

“So, you’re not mad at me?”

“No, of course not.” I would have taken her into my arms at that very moment and assured her that she was the most wonderful human on the face of the Earth and I could never bear her any ill will, but at that moment a shudder ran through my whole body.

I asked her if she would bring me some water, and she sprinted off immediately. I winced slightly as I felt her go. Her ankle was not yet healed, but she seemed to have forgotten all about it as she tore towards the stream. When she returned she sat down behind me, draping herself around my back so that the cool water from her dress dripped all over my bare skin.

“So you’re like a plant then,” She asked after a time, “You need water and you… you breath out oxygen...” I felt my face grow hot.

“Yes, Little Harley,” I replied, my tone as calm as I could make it, “I am sorry to have startled you.”

“Oh, no!” She said immediately, “I just mean- I heard once that your kisses were poison.”

I laughed, nodding slowly. “They can be, but not for you, never for you.”

“Well, uh, in that case,” She continued, “I wouldn’t be opposed, per se, to doing it again...” I turned around, and found her face inches from mine. It was with barely suppressed jubilation that I replied,

“Nor would I.”

She grinned widely, perhaps the widest I had ever seen, and the next moment she had leaned forward and captured my mouth with hers once more.

I held my breath. The violets in her hair cheered. The hyacinths sniggered. The tree’s all around hummed their approval. And me? I was thanking every goddess I knew that I had found her, that she was here with me right now, with her lips pressed to mine.

We broke apart, Harley somehow smiling even harder than before. I must have looked quite similar.

“So, you have been wanting to do that too?” I asked, perhaps a little sheepishly.

“More than anything!” She exclaimed, and I laughed, pulling her into a tight hug.

“I’m not mad at you at all, you know?” I murmured into her ear, wanting to make up for not reassuring her enough earlier, “It’s not your fault that this happened, that any of the things he did to you happened.” She sniffed, and nodded into my shoulder. I let go, kissing her once more to make sure she knew just how far from upset I was.

We spent the day walking through the blackened plains of burnt trees. The damage was significant, but certainly not as serious as it could have been. It could not have been more than 20 acres of trees cleared, hardly anything when compared to the vast expanse of the woods. Harley and I wound our way through the maze of stumps, coaxing the buried seedlings to below the earth. The whole forest sang in encouragement, calling out to the young plants to join them in the sun.

“Are they singing right now?” Harley asked.

“Yes,” I replied, slightly taken aback, “How did you know?”

“I can _feel_ it, sort of?” She tilted her head, shutting her eyes tightly, “They were louder during the fire, but I can hear them again now.”

I was beaming. I had so hoped that someday she would hear them, but feared it would not be possible. After all, what is the call of a flower or tree to such feeble human ears? I supposed if any human were to hear them, it would have to be Harleen. Sweet, kind, half mad Harleen, who the forest loved nearly as much as I did.

Night fell. I kissed her once more, and she eagerly responded. Once we started we seemed unable to stop, month's worth of wanting spilling forth all at once. We made our way back to our bed, thankfully beyond the extent of the blaze. She fell backward onto the woven mattress and I followed, crawling over her body until we were once again face to face.

We began again, more passionate this time, fingers lacing through hair, hands wandering over backs and waists. Harleen made the most wonderful noises when I brought my lips to her collarbone, raising little dark patches on her skin.

My hands moved lower, tracing over her thighs and then coming back upward, inching her dress aside as they went. Harley froze, all of her muscles going ridged, her fingers clenching in my hair. She relaxed a moment later, but there was a tenseness about her that there had not been before. I paused, hands stopping right where they were.

“Harley, is something the matter?” She shook her head, refusing to meet my eyes. I frowned. She had not seemed nervous like this in some time, and it worried me greatly. I tried again.

“You may tell me if this is not something you want, Little Harley.” I carefully took my hands off of her legs, bringing them back up so I could hold her face once more, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

“No, no.” She murmured, her eyes still resolutely fixed on my shoulder. “You want to, so we should-” My stomach clenched. Of course that was what she would say. Dolos had certainly never told her otherwise.

“What you want matters too, Harleen,” I said, pushing my anger at her husband aside to comfort her, “And I would never want to do anything against your wishes.” She looked up at me then, eyes wide and slightly watery.

“It’s not that I don’t like you-” She began, stopping when she heard a soft laugh emerge from my throat.

“Oh Harley,” I said, now leaving a small kiss on her nose, “You’ve made that _abundantly_ clear. There is nothing you have to prove it to me.”

“So, you’re sure it’s okay if we don’t-, at least for now?” She asked, “You will not be angry with me?”

“Of course not.” I replied, pressing my forehead against hers. Relief shown from every part of her face, and she brought her lips to mine once more.

 _Dolos will die a slow and gruesome death._ I thought, and then fully returned my attention to the woman before me.

  


We woke, as we had so many times before, her head on my chest, limbs entwined. But it felt different now. We were closer, just as I had always wished to be.

There followed another week or so of Harley and me in the woods, completely undisturbed by anyone. The humans did not dare approach the temple after the fire, worrying they would incur my wrath. There was no sign of Dolos either.

This was a relief, for as much as I did not want to admit it, I had been weakened by the fire. I was happier, certainly, than I could ever remember myself being, but it was clear that I was somehow less now. I was slower, duller, dizzy sometimes. The damage had certainly been less that it could have been, but such concentrated loss of life in the woods was taking its toll on me.

I knew Harleen could see it too. I did my best to hide it from her, but it was no use. I could tell it made her nervous to know that I was truly not as immortal as she needed me to be. I did not like to see her sense of security so shaken, but I assured myself it would be alright. There was too much forest for Dolos to burn away, and since he had not gotten to Harleen the first time, I doubted he would try it again. 

The days were filled with voyages through the woods, punctuated by more kisses at every possible chance. We gathered fresh soil from the banks of the stream and spread it over the once ashen earth, where new saplings were already beginning to emerge. Though Harleen was slightly wary, she was always smiling, always laughing. She was so beautiful, shining eyes and rosy cheeks, violets in her hair and winding around every limb. I sang to her each night, and eventually, she began to sing along. She knew the tune well by then, had heard it countless times from me and the forest itself.

 _“She sings so well, Mother!”_ Said a violet from her hair.

 _“Yes,”_ I replied in my mind, _“Yes, she does.”_

Soon her singing ceased, fading slowly to be replaced with tiny murmurs and snores. Her fingers traced unconsciously over the violets winding their way down her arms, and she named each of them in turn.

“Bud… Lou… Bernard… Nathan…”  

I hugged her tighter to my chest, noticing the way her the corners of her mouth twitched slightly upwards.

 _Dolos is still out there,_ I reminded myself, _You are weaker now. Can you still protect her?_

But I did not let these thoughts concern me. It was hard to be worried when Harleen was wrapped so tightly in my arms, her soft sighs filling the air. Whatever would happen, I was happy then. Happy that I loved her, happy that she seemed to love me too.

  
\---

 

I didn’t realize it was possible for Ivy to become even more wonderful, but there she was, positively radiant with her lips on my own. She wasn’t angry with me! She wanted me! It was all too much for me to comprehend. Despite my endless shortcomings Ivy wanted me every bit as much as I wanted her.

 _The kisses._ Soft kisses, deep kisses, quick pecks on the cheek, lasting moments of her tongue against mine. That first night after the fire we couldn’t seem to stop ourselves, and I had no reason to complain. We lay in our bed, tangling our limbs as we so often had, but now with our faces locked together. My fingers found a home just behind her ears, tangling in her thick red curls.

Ivy was above me, cold fingers wandering down my side and legs, and then traveling back upwards. My heart sank. My years with Dolos had taught me to what could be expected next. Sharp pain, a night of soreness. Ivy has since taught me otherwise, of course, but in that moment I was frozen in fear. I did not think Ivy would want to hurt me like that. Saddened, I resigned myself to what would come next.

But there was nothing next, for Ivy sensed my discomfort and immediately stopped, pressing soft kisses to my face and telling me that it was alright. I nearly cried again. Why was she so kind to me?

We slept as we had so often had, side by side with me clinging tightly to her, head nestled in her chest. I heard her soft song begin behind me as I closed my eyes, and then the even softer sound of the forest joining in.

  


 

Quickly, the days began to bleed into one another in a way that was certainly not unpleasant. I went to sleep in Ivy’s arms each night and woke the same way. She would nudge me, flutter her eyelashes against my cheek, poke my sides until I was laughing too hard to pretend to be asleep any longer, and then we would get up.

We ventured to the edge of the forest each morning. She spoke to the tiny green shoots that had begun to poke through the soil, coaxing them upwards into the sunlight. They grew very fast, nearing my waist by the third day. Before long the burned landscape was covered in tiny saplings. I felt them singing as we passed, a different song than the dying trees, and one that I liked much better. Always was Ivy’s hand in mine, cool, soft and reassuring.

Ivy was happy, smiling and singing as we moved from sprout to sprout. It was beautiful to see, but I knew something was wrong. She had been weakened. Now that the forest wasn’t actively suffering it wasn’t so visibly apparent, but I knew her well enough to know that something was wrong. She seemed dull somehow, faded, like something made of bronze that had not been properly tended to. Her strength and speed before had been superhuman, but I could almost keep up with her now, even with my slight limp. She tired more easily, returning to bed in the evening earlier and earlier.

She was not angry with me, but I had hurt her. I had left Dolos, and Dolos had set the fire. The fire had burned her home, her family, and had taken some of her power with it. Guilt washed over me every time she stumbled, and every time she assured me that nothing was wrong.

 

It was the seventh night since the fire. Ivy and I sat on the bed, her behind me, twisting loose braids into my hair. The scarves that I had once worn for Dolos lay discarded at the foot of the bed, where I could shoot them distasteful glances every once in awhile. Ivy always told me that she much preferred my hair with flowers, and I wholeheartedly agreed.

Her fingers shook slightly, and I felt that familiar rush of guilt. I had not yet asked her about her obvious decline, had not wanted to mention it for fear of making it more real, but it seemed I had no choice anymore.

“Ivy,” I asked, reaching up to grasp one of the hands in my hair, “Are you alright?”

“Yes.” She said, somewhat tersely, tugging her fingers from my grasp so she could continue.

“Are, are you sure?” She did not answer for a while, her eyes fixed intently on my hair. Some time passed in silence.

“Harley,” She said eventually, twisting the ends of my hair to complete the braids, “Do you miss humans?”

I looked at her for a moment. It was an odd question and one that I did not entirely know what to make of.

“Do you...” I hesitated, “Do you wish there were more people in the woods with you?”

“Oh no. Definitely not.” She scoffed, “But I am not a human, Little Harley. I do not desire to be with them as you might. They are your kind, after all.”

“They were never very kind to me.” I said ruefully, but Ivy did not seem to be paying attention. She lay back on the bed, looking blankly up at the sky. I followed, sliding up beside her and poking her softly on the nose.

“Ivy, what’s the matter?” She sighed.

“I feel...diminished.” She said quietly, still not looking at me, “The reason I asked is because I think I must go deeper into the forest if I am to recover. Being so close to so much death is draining me. We would be far from the path, though, far from the temple. You would not see humans anymore.”

“We have not seen any since the fire,” I pointed out, “It wouldn't be so different.”

“They will return,” She said, “Soon they will be back on the path again where you can see them, even talk to them if you wanted to-”

“Ivy,” I began, rolling over so that I was lying on top of her, my face impossible to ignore, “I will definitely go deeper into the forest with you. You’re sick, you need to go, and I cannot imagine being without you.”

She smiled widely, lifted her head to kiss me, and the next minutes were a haze of mouths and skin and hands. Afterward, we lay side by side, gazing at the stars above us. I thought of the heroes, the lovers, the monster slayers, immortalized in the sky for ever and ever. I looked back at her, to find that she had already closed her eyes.

“Ivy?”

“Mm?”

I took a deep breath. This was not going to be an easy thing for me to say, but I suppose that meant I needed to say it all the more.

“If, if we see Dolos again you-” I started, “You, you should… You can kill him.”

She didn’t need my permission of course. Whether or not I allowed her to kill the man who had ravaged her forest was irrelevant, but I wanted her to know that this was what I wanted too.

She didn’t open her eyes, but a smile crept across her lips.

“Thank you, Little Harley. I certainly shall.”

 

\---

 

Every shopper in the dimly lit apothecary fell silent as the waxy-faced man stepped over the threshold. He wore the purple robes of a noble, but none present would venerate him as such. One by one they slunk out of the door, carefully avoiding eye contact. Soon the only people left in the shop were him and the owner, who was trembling very slightly.

“Lord Dolos,” Said the shopkeeper, “How may I help you?”

Dolos sneered at the slight quake in his voice. How distasteful it was to do business with the likes of this man, but alas, he had no choice. The fire had been for naught. What had he expected, for Harleen to come running out to meet him, begging for the flames to end? _Yes_ , he reflected, _probably something like that._ But she had not emerged, and the fire had not done serious harm to the forest or the women within it.

But it was no matter, the plant wench was certainly afraid of him now, maybe afraid enough to make a deal. Or if she wasn’t, Harleen would be. Harleen had always had a remarkable instinct for her own survival, even if she seldom got to use it.

 _That bitch_ , Dolos thought. How dare she leave him like that. It had all been going so well too, what with her murdering the house guests. She was clearly scared out of her mind, and it was just so funny to watch. For all his talk of her stupidity, her inability to give him a son, he would not have let her go for the world.

But she had been _taken_ from him. The nymph had _stolen_ her away, looking him dead in the eyes as she held her in her arms and carried her to the forest. He had thought Harleen would come home soon after, perhaps staying a day or two to fix the shoulder, but then come rushing back. She knew, after all, what became of those who crossed him, and was generally quite careful at making sure she didn’t become one of them.

But Harleen had not come home, and so he set the fire. He had given her another chance, waited a few days more for her to return, but it had been a week now, and he had not seen so much of a trace of her. It was infuriating, to say the least.

Well, she was his, and he was going to get her back.

“I am in the market for something a little more potent than my usual order.” Said Dolos, his voice high and cold. The shopkeeper flinched.

“I’m sorry sir, but I’m afraid the wolfsbane is just about the worst of it, I-”

“Be silent, and do not give me such feeble lies!” Dolos snapped, “I know that you have far worse hidden away. Doubtless, you fear what would happen were you to give such a dangerous substance to a man so dangerous himself, but rest assured my good gentleman, the consequences will be far worse if you don’t.”

The shopkeeper nodded, and Dolos smiled widely.

Harleen would be returned to him in no time, and she and the nymph would regret they had ever been born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I have to go on a bit of a hiatus :( A lot of things are coming up this month, and as much as I'de rather be writing gays in the woods, I really need to prioritize the other stuff. Will def pick this up again, probably towards the begining of June (possibly even sooner, but I don't want to get your hopes up too much, hahaha).  
> Thank you for all the support you guys have shown me so far. It really means the world to me :')


	10. Harleen, Her Own (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rise from the ashes of exams and applications, stronger, and somehow even gayer than I was before.  
> Thanks to N7agentbartowski for the beta. People are gonna be so shocked by my proper use of punctuation in dialogue...

I awoke just before dawn, to the sound of birds. There had been more of them lately, more of every type of animal. The forest had always been full of them of course, birds, insects, deer, wolves, but they seemed to avoid Ivy for reasons I did not understand. I had scarcely seen another living thing since I came here, besides the plants of course, which as Ivy said, were more alive than anything else. 

The animals had been drawing nearer since the fire. Maybe they sensed that Ivy was weak and were not afraid anymore. Or maybe they sensed that Ivy was weak and wanted to help.

 Either way, the bird song around me was odd, compared to the song of the trees within.

Ivy was still asleep. It was not uncommon for her to wake after me now. Every day she seemed to rise later and later. It had scared me, and I was glad that today we would be leaving, and she would feel better.

I lifted my head from where it lay on her collar bone so that I could better see her face. She was paler than she had been before, a slight greenish tint present in her cheeks, but she was beautiful. Always so beautiful. I pressed my face back to her skin, breathing deeply. She always smelled like flowers; flowers and trees and life. 

I thought of Dolos. We had never slept together like this. He would discard me as soon as he had finished with me for the night, and I was content to lie as far away from him as possible, trying to ignore his snores. When he did hold me it was because he wanted to remind me that I was his, wanted me to know that I had no power of my own. Ivy was never like that, always pulling me closer because she wanted to feel me just as I wanted to feel her.

 How much had changed for me in the past months. How lucky I was that she wanted me. I inched forwards, pressing my lips to her cheek. A smile crossed her sleeping face, mirroring the one on my own. It was all going to be alright, I told myself. When she woke up, we would go deeper into the woods. Ivy would grow stronger and everything would be perfect.

 I smiled once more, turning my head to the side so my ear was to her chest. I could hear her heartbeat, much slower than my own, seemingly in rhythm with the singing of the trees. I yawned, and allowed the soft thumps to guide me back to sleep.

 

\---

 

It was noon before I woke. I first became aware of the warm weight on my chest, then the soft breath on my skin, and finally the murmurings of the plants around us. I opened my eyes to find Harleen lying with her head on my chest, her face inches from mine. Her eyes darted back and forth beneath their lids, and her mouth twitched slightly, smiling, then frowning, then smiling again. Her hair had come undone from the plaits I had made last night, and now lay in soft waves, cascading down her head and onto me.

 _My beautiful Harleen._  

I raised a hand to stroke her hair, but was interrupted in my quiet adoration by a tall cypress to the north.

 _“It is time to get up now, Little Sister,”_ It said. _“You have a long journey ahead of you.”_

 I acknowledged it, and then turned my attention to the woman lying atop me. She was murmuring quietly now, soft lips slightly parted.

“Harleen?” I murmured, brushing a few strands of hair from her face, “Time to wake up, Little Harley.”

 “Mmm… Red?” Her eyes cracked opened. She smiled blearily, blinking up at me.

 “Good morning, Little Harley.” She giggled as I leaned forward to kiss her head.

 “I had such a wonderful dream...” She yawned, closing her eyes again.

 “Oh?” I arched an eyebrow, “What about?” She grinned again.

 “It’s a secret!”

 “How _mysterious_ ,” I replied, swiftly rolling over so that I was above her, propping myself with an elbow on either side of her head. “May I ask if I was involved?”

 “I will not tell!” She giggled, batting at the strands of red hair that dangled down by her face. I smiled, and lowered my lips to hers. The cypress sighed deeply. I payed it no heed.

 We broke apart after a few moments, and I gazed down at her face for a few moments longer, appreciating the newly present flush in her cheeks, the shine of her eyes. I lay down beside her once more, pressing another kiss to the side of her face. Harleen smiled, and pressed herself closer to me, her hand trailing over my own, fingers running across my knuckles.

 “Sometimes I can’t even tell if I’m dreaming or not,” She murmured. “You’re always here either way.”

 “Of course,” I laughed softly. “I can’t bear to leave you alone.”

 “Have you ever had a dream about me?” She asked.

 “Once,” I said. Her face fell.

 “Only once?”

 “I do not dream very often.”

“Oh,” She brightened again. “Was it a nice dream?”

 “No,” I said, envisioning the ghastly scene once more. “Dolos was there. He hurt you.” She bit her lip.

 “I am sorry you have to dream of such things...”

 “It does not matter. I will never let him hurt you again.”

 We lay in silence for a few moments. I was just about to suggest that we get up and start our journey when Harleen spoke again.

 “Ivy, am I… _yours?_ ” I tilted my head.

 “You are a living creature in possession of your own free will and thought. You are not capable of being mine.” She rolled her eyes.

“But am I?” I thought about it for a moment.

“I suppose… in a sense,” I began, “You are mine in the way that the sun is to the trees. As the moon to the ocean. As a goddess is to her worshippers. You are mine like the forest is mine, but you are no less mine than I am yours.” Harley smiled, then laughed.

“I had no idea you were such a poetess.”

“Only for you, my love.”

Her eyes widened, and for a moment, I was nervous. Perhaps she still did not care for me as much as I did for her. My fear passed quickly however, as the next thing I knew she was smiling wider than ever, and taking my chin in her hand to pull me towards her face. I dodged her mouth, my lips landing instead on her cheek. She giggled, and I trailed my teeth over her jaw, pausing at the small gasp she let out.

“Is this alright?”

“Yes,” She breathed, eyes screwed shut. “Yes, definitely.”

I waited for a moment, then continued, smirking slightly as I made my way down her neck and then lower still, nipping at the skin above the neckline of her dress, a neckline that had been low to begin with, but had slipped even lower while we slept. The cypress spoke once again, urging me to cease this at once and begin the journey. Before I could reply, the violets in her hair had all shouted back at once in pure indignation.

_“Surely there is time to spare! Mother is so happy! The Harley-girl is so happy!”_

I laughed softly, rising to my hands and knees, and taking up my usual position above her, before lowering my mouth to her chest once more. I glanced up at her before continuing, a sly smile playing across my lips. 

“Could this have possibly been what your dream was about, Little Harley?”

“Mmm, yes quite possibly…” She nodded fervently.

I lowered my mouth to her chest once more, moving slowly. She gasped again, her fingers coming up to tangle in my hair. I trailed my own hands along her leg, fighting to contain my excitement when she did not react negatively. Perhaps she was ready now. It had only been a week, I reminded myself, _but a very good week…_

_“Mother!”_

I cursed, sitting up immediately. Harley blinked. 

“ _Someone is here mother come quickly!”_

“Ivy?”

“ _Dolos?”_

_“No someone else! Mother they are trampling all over, stop them!”_

“Ivy, what’s wrong?” Harley sat up too, shimmying out from beneath me. “Is it him?”

“No… But there’s someone...” I could feel it now, two feet off off the path, stepping forcefully through the underbrush. Smaller than Dolos’s feet by a long shot, but doing a considerable amount of damage. I felt a cool sensation of rage sweeping through me. Who was this foolish human that dared to harm the forest, to disturb me and my Harley?

  

As it turned out, it was a child. A scrawny scared looking boy, with dark hair and eyes, and a tightly sealed scroll clasped in his hands. He stamped his feet against the forest floor, causing the roots and grasses to groan in protest. When Harley and I came into view he stopped immediately, his face going white. He said nothing but held out the scroll in a trembling hand, staring me in pure terror the whole time. 

Harley stepped forward and took it from him. She blanched when she saw the insignia upon it, a stylized mask with a grin. She handed it to me without a word. _Coward_ , I thought, unfurling the scroll. Dolos knew I would not kill a child, or perhaps he simply didn’t care if this one died.

The boy was evidently not privy to my thoughts.

“Don’t kill me,” the boy whispered, finally speaking. “Please don’t kill me.” I opened my mouth, but Harleen was faster.

“Of course we aren’t going to kill you!” She reached out and put her hand on his shoulder. He flinched slightly, blinking up at her with the same fear he had shown me. I realized just how wild Harley looked now. Her dress was ripped in several places, her limbs were covered in a thin layer of dirt, and all up her body grew the violets. At this point she was hardly less frightening for a normal human to look at than I was.

I looked down at the scroll. It had been some time before I had deigned to read the language of men, but these words were not difficult to decipher.

 

**_Meet Me_ **

**_Sunset, The field_ **

**_To discuss a bargain._ **

**_If not_ **

**_fire._ **

 

“Ivy-” Harley had let go of the boy, and come up behind me, reading over my shoulder.

“We’ll leave,” I said. “Go deep into the forest where he can’t find either of us.” Harley shook her head frantically.

“He’ll just set more fires!” She said, a note of hysteria in her voice, “Ivy he's already hurt you so much, we have to-”

“No.” I tore the scroll in half and let the shreds of paper fall to the ground. The child flinched. “We will not negotiate with someone so low.”

“Maybe...” She twisted her hands, “Maybe, we can give him something that he wants, and he'll leave us alone...”

“There is nothing he wants that we are able to give him, Harleen.”

“There is,” She said, quieter this time, “Perhaps, perhaps if I-”

“That is not something we can give him, Harley.” I snapped, immediately realizing what she was suggesting. “I will not sacrifice your safety on the off chance he would leave us in peace.” Harleen bit her lip.

“We can’t just leave, Ivy. He’ll burn the forest to the ground behind us.”

 This was true, and while I could grow the forest back eventually, it would take years before it returned to its former strength, and if I was honest with myself, I did not know if I could survive any more loss on that scale. A sinking feeling came over me. We would have to meet him if we wanted to survive.

 Perhaps it would be alright. Even in my weakened form, I possessed some of my magic. Harley had been right all that time ago, when she said that no man could resist me. At full power I could be a powerful seductress, bending men to my will until I ended their lives. At the moment though… maybe it would be just enough to keep him away.

“Okay, so I’ll talk to him,” I said, “I will persuade him somehow. We nymphs can be very _compelling_ to mortal men.” Harley grinned despite herself.

“And not the women?”

“Definitely not,” I snorted, “Or you would listen to me.”

“I always listen to you!”

“Well, that’s good, because I need you to do it now.” I stepped towards her, taking her hands in mine, “I’ll go, but you have to stay back.”

“No I have to go with you!” She stared up at me, eyes wide, desperate. “You don’t know him like I do, Ivy. He’ll find some way to hurt you.”

“I’d like to see him try.”

“He could Ivy! You’re not as strong as you used to be,” I stared at her. She looked at her feet. 

“I- It’s true,” I admitted “Harley, I won’t be able to protect you anymore, not in the field. The trees are too far, and the grass is too weak. I’m not strong enough to defend you on my own, I could barely even carry you if you were injured. If anything were to happen to you I’d- ” I didn’t finish the sentence. I didn’t know how.

But Harley seemed to understand. She bit her lip, and squeezed my hands. 

“Okay,” She said, “Just promise- Just promise you’ll come back.” 

I leaned forward and kissed her, letting go of her hands to hold her face.

“I will my love, I promise.”

 

\---

 

I was alone. 

As soon as Ivy left us the child sat down upon the grass and refused to move. I asked him if he was hungry, if wanted to go to the stream, but received no reply. He was so scared, and I understood. Dolos must have threatened him terribly to force him to come into the woods and provoke the attention of the Lady of the forest. 

I left him alone, knowing that no harm would become of him. The only people who would have hurt him were both far away now, soon to meet each other.  

But Ivy would not have hurt him, I thought. She did not kill children. 

I could not say the same of Dolos. 

I wandered back through the woods till I reached the clearing. I sat on our bed, running my fingers over the leafy mattress. She had been there with me only a few hours before, gentle hands wandering over my body. Soft, slow, eyes always searching my face to make sure I was alright. Nothing like him. Never like him. 

I groaned and flopped over on the bed. The morning had started out so well. Her soft hands were traveling further and further up my thigh and for the first time I hadn’t been afraid. I knew she wasn’t going to hurt me. 

The sun dipped just below the line of the trees in the west, and bile rose in my throat. Dolos was there now, standing in the field where the grass was not long enough to come to Ivy’s aid. This is what I had wanted, what I told her to do. If we ignored him he would burn the forest to the ground and Ivy along with it. This was our only hope of being left alone.

So why was I so upset? Why did I have this inescapable feeling that everything was going to go wrong and I would not be able to stop it? 

For the first time since the night I saw Ivy at the temple, I thought of praying. The gods hadn’t listened to me when I asked them to save Dolos, but perhaps this was for my own good. Perhaps they had wanted me to meet Ivy. 

Or perhaps they did not care. 

 _The gods will not help her, but perhaps I can._  

I rose from the bed and began to pace, crossing from one end of the clearing to the other. 

 _Hang on Harley, Ivy told you to stay here._ I reminded myself, _Remember what happened last time she told you that and you went after her anyway?_  

_Kisses!_

_But also you nearly died… And Ivy wasn’t doing so great either…_  

_But this is different, you know Dolos. You can help her._

I stopped pacing as a final thought hit me.

_You know what you have to do._

_“Harleen.”_

All of a sudden there was another voice inside my head. I stopped pacing immediately, and it spoke again.

 _“Harleen,  listen...”_  

It was a tree. I had never heard one so clearly before, never any words that I could understand, just tones, songs, rhythms. It was much more than that now. The words were fragmented, but they were words none the less, words that I could understand. 

 _“Harley, Little,”_ It said, adopting the name that Ivy had given me. It’s voice was like hers somehow. Full, deep, and somewhat melodic, but not like any melody I had heard before I came to the forest. It continued.

_“Mother, you loves, greatly... Mother is, loved by you?”_

I nodded slowly, then, remembering it could not see me, thought, “ _Yes._ ”

 _“Then,”_ Said the tree, _“Allow her, care for you, keep you safe… stay”_  

The other trees murmured in agreement. I think I even heard the violets then, voicing their ascent in a high pitched hum.

It made sense. Ivy was stronger than me, smarter than me, and all she wanted to do was to keep me and the forest safe. She could handle this, she had her powers. I shuddered when I thought back to those tales I had heard of her, those emerald eyes in the darkness, beckoning men to their deaths.

But Ivy was not as strong as she thought she was, not as strong as she would like me to think she was. She was not immortal, though goddess she may be, and she was weakened with the destruction of the forest. 

And, I realized, Dolos knew those stories too. He could find a way around it, like a sailor with bees wax in his ears to avoid the call of a siren. He avoid her influence somehow, and he would hurt her. 

But I could stop him. I could save her as she had saved me. 

Without any more consideration I took off, scooping up the blue and red scarves from where they lay on the ground, and running as fast as I could out of the clearing and through the trees in the direction of the path. The plants cried out at me as I passed. 

 _“No, Harley-Little!”_  

_“Pretty girl, don’t go!”_

The trees began to shudder slightly as I reached the path, and suddenly the forest was alive, twisting, reaching out for me. I sped up, dodging the roots that made to wrap around my ankles, ducking beneath the vines that dropped down from the branches. The violets in my hair writhed, shaking themselves loose to dangle in front of my face, obscuring my vision. The ones on my arms and legs began to shift and obstruct my movement, and I had to shake them off me as I went so I could go onwards. They fell to the path, and I tried to think a silent apology to them as I darted away.

I hastily wrapped the scarves back into my hair. Far from perfect, but It would have to do. I could see the edge of the trees now, only 20 paces away. Once I reached the saplings I wouldn’t be stopped, they were far too weak to hope to contain me. A vine had finally caught my leg and was tugging me backwards, but I managed to pull away. They were weaker now, not like the ones that had restrained me over a month before when I had tried to sneak back to Dolos after Ivy had healed my wounds. I was grateful now that the life of the forest had faded a little. It would allow me to save it for good.

Ivy wasn't the only one of us who could protect the one she loved.

I would go back to Dolos. I would keep Ivy safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good to be back! Also, If y’all think this cliffhanger is bad, you should see the section that I originally planned to end it on...  
> You will... soon enough


	11. Harleen, Her Own (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever. Hope it's worth the wait...  
> Also 200 kudos!! Thank you so much :DDDDD

I stood among the saplings for a long while, watching the field in front of me. The sun had not yet set, and there was no need for me to venture out beyond the minimal security they provided me. They were afraid, nervously whispering back and forth. Harleen had tended to them along with me, and she was just as much their mother as I was. They cared for her nearly as deeply as the violets did, and they knew what Dolos had done to her from the murmurings of the older plants. They knew that he was the reason they lived, but at a terrible cost to the tree’s that once were. 

“ _What will happen, Mother?”_ Asked one. I had no reply. 

I thought of Harleen, of the shy looking girl who had wandered to the temple all those months ago, wounded and afraid. She was not that girl anymore, had always been more than that girl really, but now it was clear.

Back then, she had thought I was a goddess, an answer to a muttered prayer. I was not, but for reasons I did not understand I had helped her anyway, and Harleen had flourished in the forest. The fire had diminished me, but Harleen was beside me always, and I knew I would grow strong again. We would go deeper into the forest, she and I, with no one to stop me from giving her all the kisses I wanted to.

I wanted it to be like that forever.

The sun dipped lower, and suddenly the entire forest went quiet, holding it’s breath. I stood in silence with the saplings, listening closely.   

I felt him enter the field before I saw him, one hard footfall on the grass, and then another. He was alone. The grass hissed in disapproval, twisting back in forth. Dolos did not look down, but I felt him pause slightly.

 _Good,_ I thought, _Be afraid._  

I was my old self again, none of the softness that Harleen had given me. There would be no hint of crying or blushing. I was cold, hard, dangerous.

I stepped beyond the saplings, acknowledging their cries of good luck with a nod, and continued into that vast grassy expanse between the town and the forest, the human world and my own. Dolos advanced, and soon we were in the center of the field, only twenty paces away from each other.

He was dressed in the way of a noble, purple robes, a crown of laurels upon his head. The branch had only died recently, going by the vibrancy of the leaves, covering his unkempt hair in a swath of green. He stood proudly, and this angered me. Clearly, this human did not possess the good sense to not disrespect someone so clearly more powerful than he was.

There was much I had to say to this him, much more that I wanted to do. If only the forest were slightly closer... If only I could call to the roots to strangle him… I calculated. He was too far away to fall under my influence at the moment, I would have to draw him nearer.

“Dolos,” I stated, not bothering with the honorific title of Lord.

“Charmed,” he sneered, “And how should I address you?”

“Well,” I mused, allowing a smirk to spread across my face, “Your wife calls me Ivy, but I do not think you should do the same. The sound of my name from your foul tongue will surely ruin those moments later, when she is calling it out in pleasure.”

Dolos blanched, the grass _oooohed,_ and I chuckled, before continuing.

“I certainly doubt she, or any woman for that matter, has ever made such sounds for you.”

“Be silent, enchantress!” He spluttered, losing his stately demeanor, “These cruel words are pointless. We did not come to exchange petty insults, we came to discuss the fate of your lives.”

“That we did.” I stepped forward slightly. _Just a little closer…_  “Why a mortal like you thinks he has any sort of bargaining power over me is at least intriguing, but I must say I’m already weary of it.” 

“Then I will get to the point.” Dolos regained his composure. “I wish you to return Harleen to me.”

“So I assumed.” I raised an eyebrow. “And what will you do if this does not occur?”

He smiled, and took a step forward. “Then I’ll simply have to burn down the forest. You’ve already seen some of what I am capable of, and I promise you, I can do so much worse. 

I regarded him coolly. “Unfortunately I cannot _give_ you Harleen. She is not my possession, just as she was never yours, no matter how hard you tried to convince her of it. She had always been free to come and go as she chooses. The fact that she has not returned to you is entirely your fault.”

“That little ungrateful sl-” He sputtered, then stopped himself when he saw my eyes flash. He changed track, his tone becoming honeyed, placating.

“Most venerated woman of the forest, allow me to express my confusion. What would you possibly want with Harleen? She is unworthy of someone like you, stupid, ugly, broken.”

_I will kill him I will kill him I will kill him I will kill him I will-_

“I disagree wholeheartedly with the first two,” I said, cold rage in every syllable, “As for the third, that is your fault again, and also not as true as you believe it to be.” I took another step forward. The trees were murmuring something behind me, but I pushed their voices away. 

“She is so much stronger than you could ever have imagined. I know how you hurt her, how you tried to break her down,” I hissed, “But Harleen left you. Harleen chose me.” We were barely five paces apart now. The grass murmured excitedly, and I started again, filling my voice with as much intention as I could muster, looking him right in the eyes.

“You have two options,” I said, “You will either leave now and never come back, or you will follow me to the forest where the trees will rip you limb from limb. Personally, I much favor the second option, but I feel that it might be traumatic for Harleen to witness, and to be honest, I really don’t want your corpse lying around.”

Dolos’s face contorted. He swayed on the spot, shaking his head. “N-no,” He stammered, taking a step backwards, “No n-neither. I w-won’t.” I stepped forward again. 

“I’ll ask you one more time, are you going to leave, or am I going to kill you?” A bead of sweat dripped from his brow, but he stood his ground. This was troubling. He shouldn’t have been able to resist. The trees behind me were louder now, more insistent, but I couldn’t lose my concentration.

“I… that won’t work on me-”

“Stop talking,” I ordered, and he fell silent. “One way or another, you’ve lost Dolos. You’re never going to see Harleen again.”

Dolos struggled. I looked him over. How was he managing to withstand this? Dolos seemed to catch sight of something behind me, and he laughed. 

“Are you so sure about that, _Ivy_?”

I whipped around, and there, just beyond the saplings, stood Harleen, her hair once again wrapped in the red in blue scarves she wore for him. She looked at me, and then hastily looked away. 

“Harleen, how nice of you to join us,” Dolos leered, “Perhaps you can talk some sense into the plant lady here. She seems to have forgotten that neither her forest, her or you are _unkillable_.”

“Harley,” I said slowly, “Go back. It’s fine.” 

I felt Dolos move behind me and turned to find that he had drawn a long knife from his cloak. At once Harleen began to run forward. The grass around her feet writhed, but could not keep her still. 

“You don't need to do this,” She yelled, “I'll go with you!”

“No!” I faced her again. She would still not meet my eyes.

“Ivy, it’s the only way he’ll leave you alone, you know it.” 

“It’s not. You know what-” I whipped around one last time, grasping Dolos’s wrist, the one that held the knife “-We can just kill him! You and I can drag him back to the forest, and the woods will tear him to shreds.”

“And what happens, pray tell, if you do kill me? What’s to stop my men from rampaging in the forest with lit torches? I doubt you will survive another fire Ivy, and maybe Harleen won’t e” 

“I’ll kill every single one of them!” I snarled, “Don’t you understand, you pathetic human!”

“Ivy, it's okay.” I felt Harley’s warm hand on my shoulder, “I promise I’ll be alright.”

“Harley...” My head was swimming in a way it had not done in months. I would not let her return to this monster. I could not. But she refused to stay. Harleen had stepped past me now, one arm reaching for Dolos’s shoulder.

“I’ll go with you.” She said again, and Dolos laughed.

“Excellent Harleen, I knew I could count on you.” Harleen said nothing, allowing Dolos to wrap his arm around her shoulder.

“No!”

“Now Ivy she’s made her decision, and I believe you ought to respect it. After all, she’s not a possession, you know.” 

My mind was racing. There was no way I would allow Harley to be hurt anymore. There had to be a way to stop Dolos, even now...

“Farewell, I suppose. I doubt we’ll be seeing you again.” Dolos’s drawl interrupted my feverish planning. He turned around, pulling Harley along with him. He looked back at me, and leered wider than ever. Something was different this time though, and I was suddenly very uneasy.

“You know Ivy, I’m so glad that Harley has been returned to me.” His grip around her became tighter. “But upon reflection, I’m really not sure if I can forgive her for all she’s put me through.” In an instant his hand was at his belt, and suddenly he was holding the knife again, raising it above his head.

“Harley!”

I reacted in an instant, racing forward and pushing her to the ground. The next moment there was a heavy coldness plunging deep into my chest.

Harleen’s scream was more terrible than any violet’s could be. It was pure, blood-curdling anguish, and I was sorry that I was partially to blame for it. 

It was so fast. The blade, the scream, and then I was falling backward. The knife was embedded directly in my heart, and I could feel the blood inside me ceasing to flow. I grew colder; my body was beginning to shut down.

_No no no, this can’t happen, I can’t leave her!_

_“It is alright Mother, you need not fear.”_ Called the trees, and I understood. I looked back at Harley, willing her to hear what I needed to tell her.

 _Be strong my love,_ I thought, _I promise that everything will be well._

I hit the ground, and everything went dark. 

 

\---

 

Time slowed down. I watched her fall, heard the dull thump and hiss of the grass as she hit the ground, Dolos’s knife sticking upwards from her chest, right in her slow-beating heart.

_No..._

Her blood was dark, verdant, and slightly thicker than a human’s would have been. It seeped out of the deep wound, down her sides onto the grass, staining the yellow blades brilliant green. She twitched, and then was still. 

_No._

It wasn't real. It couldn't be real. Everything was fuzzy and there was a dull ringing in my ears. If the plants were talking, their small voices were completely drowned out by the dull hum that consumed me. The only things I could hear were the pounding of my heart, and Dolos’s high cruel laughter. He had stepped forward now, his hand reaching down to retrieve the knife.

“No!” 

I leapt up and staggered forward, reaching her just in time to push his arm away. He was not allowed to touch her. It was stupid, I knew it was stupid. I had already failed her more thoroughly than in my worst nightmares, but I would not let him hurt her anymore.

“Harleen,” He said warningly, “Enough is enough. You're coming home now.”

_Home._

I stood up, stepping forward to place myself more firmly between him and Ivy.  

Ivy, who had protected me. Ivy, who had healed my wounds and tended to me as though I were the most precious tree in her forest. Ivy, who had kissed me sweetly, gently, who’s soft hands and lips made me believe that everything was going to be alright.

My savior, my lover, my friend, Ivy, the only home I had ever known.

“No,” I said again, my voice barely more than a whisper this time. 

“Harleen, don't be ridiculous,” He said, eyes narrowed, still with that sickening smile upon his lips. “Be a good girl and come with me before I lose my temper.”

I laughed. I heard the sound in the air before I realized it had come from me. I kept laughing. It was funny, it was so so funny. I was ready to go back to him. I was willing to leave the forest and Ivy behind if it meant she could be safe. He had me, and I knew it, knew that I could never be free.

But Dolos had made a mistake. I had nothing left to lose anymore. There was nothing more he could do to me. 

I laughed harder, and something flickered behind Dolos’s eyes. I was scaring him. He reached out again, trying to push me aside to get to Ivy. I reacted in an instant. 

“No!” 

I launched myself forward, my fist making contact with his jaw, my knee slamming between his legs. Whether it was Ivy's love or her magic that had nurtured me the result was the same. I was much stronger now, and Dolos was knocked to the ground. I fell too, the momentum throwing me down on top of him. I continued punching, my knuckles pounding against any bit of skin I could reach, hysterical laughter replaced with screams of agony.

“You killed her! You killed everyone I ever loved! My mother, my father, my daughter, my Ivy! How could you? HOW COULD YOU!” 

The words blurred into an unintelligible cry of anguish, tears streaming down my cheeks. I felt something crack in his chest, and I hit their again, over and over and over. 

“She’d dead now. She’s dead and I couldn’t stop you. You killed her you killed her you killed her-”

Dolos was screaming now too. He had been too shocked to move when I first attacked, but now the pain had jolted him back to senses. A shove in the stomach and a hard slap to my face sent me reeling backward. I was knocked off of him, and fell to the ground, landing beside Ivy’s body on the blood soaked grass. My skin burned slightly when it came into contact with the green liquid, but I ignored the pain, scrambling back up to meet Dolos again. 

I wasn’t fast enough. He pushed me down, and was over me in an instant, grabbing my wrists in each of his hands and forcing them to the ground, leering. 

“Harleen you stupid girl, what did you think was going to happen? You thought you could send the plant bitch to off me? You honestly thought I would ever let you go?” 

I struggled, thrashing wildly from side to side, kicking and screaming. Eventually, I freed one hand, and lashed out, punching and scratching wherever I could reach. My fingers and palms still stung, but judging by Dolos scream, it was nothing compared to the pain he felt when my blood soaked hand scratched at his face. He writhed as his skin seems to fizz, turning bright red and breaking out into angry bumps. He stood up, stumbling backward, and as soon as I was free I was on my feet too, continuing to claw at him with my green-tinged fingers. 

 _She’s still protecting me._  

Dolos had dropped to his knees, clawing in agony at his disfigured face. His hands were burned now too, and the burns seemed to be spreading the more he touched it. 

He looked up at me, and his face different now, almost like he was begging for mercy. 

It was almost funny. 

I staggered forward, taking his neck in my hands, pushing my fingers deep into his windpipe. I knew what I had to do. I’d watched him do it to several of our guests, felt his hands around my own neck more times than I could count. He gasped, and the skin on his neck began to grow red under my blood soaked fingers. I tightened my grip. 

“You’re pathetic, you know that?” I hissed, my throat too hoarse to be any louder, “All those times you hit me, what was it all for? Was it fun for you? Did you like to watch the way little pieces of me fell away? Well, there's nothing left now!”

His mouth moved, but I tightened my grip. 

“You don't get to say anything anymore. I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you!” 

I repeated it until my voice had fully died, squeezing as hard as I could all the while. He gave me one last hateful look before his eyes rolled upwards. I felt his neck grow cold.  

Not cold like Ivy's skin had been. Cold like a dead thing. 

I stayed like that, frozen for several long moments, eventually letting go and letting Dolos hit the ground. My throat was dry. My eyes were wide. 

 _You killed him._  

I stepped backward, arms dropping limply to my sides.   

I had loved him. He wasn't real. He had hurt me. Ivy had saved me. He had killed Ivy. I had killed him.  

And now… now I was completely alone.

I fell to the ground, landing in the grass beside Ivy. It hurt to look at her face, still so beautiful, but completely still. She looked just as she had done the night I had left her after she had healed me. I didn’t know if I would ever see her again back then, but at least I had known she was only sleeping. 

I saw the knife sticking out from her chest. Perhaps I could die too, end this mess once and for all. I did not know what happened to nymphs when they died, hopefully somewhere better than where I was sure to go after my wretched life. I reached down, gripping the hilt in my fingers and sliding it out, cringing as I felt it move in her flesh. 

I freed the knife. It was one I had seen before, but the tip was dyed a dark purple. _Aconite_ I knew, and it was, but considerably stronger than whatever I had been feeding the guests for all those months, as this seemed to steam in the open air. I stood up, holding it away from me to get a better look at the blade. 

After all this, I would die at Dolos’s knife after all. I flinched as I brought the tip to my chest. It would hurt. It must have hurt Ivy so bad. A poison like that, right into the heart. 

 _Poison..._  

 _“Harley!”_  

I heard a voice in my mind once again. I had not heard any plants for the past minutes, but now they were all murmuring again, and one was far louder than the others. 

“ _Harley._ ” 

I knew that voice, although I had never heard it in my head before. I stood perfectly still. It couldn't be...

"H-Harley"

The voice was outside of my head again. I lowered the knife and turned around very slowly, hardly daring to hope... 

“Harley.” 

There was Ivy, standing where she had once lain, shaking slightly, pale, but very much alive. 

“You-” My voice had miraculously returned, “You’re not dead?” 

“I am not,” She confirmed, a small smile at the corner of her lip as she looked past me, “Although the same can soon not be said for this miserable louse. Harley, I-” 

I lunged at her, knocking her off balance, both of us falling to the ground once more. I was sobbing and kissing every single inch of her face, not feeling the sting from her blood on my skin.  

 _My Ivy. My Ivy. My Ivy._  

Eventually we broke apart. My smile was so wide it was painful, but I could feel no pain. 

“But how?”  

“Well, I certainly didn't enjoy having a knife in my heart, but poisons do not affect me. Once you removed it I simply needed a few moments to regenerate-” 

I cut her off with another kiss, burying my mouth deep within hers. She was alive. She was alive and Dolos was gone forever. I clung to her tightly, pressing myself into her as hard as I could. Ivy let out a slight grunt. 

“Harley, this is lovely, but slightly painful for me in my current state. Could we possibly delay this until we return to the forest where I can heal?” 

“Oh,” I replied, a little sheepishly, but with my smile undiminished, “Yeah of course, sorry.”

I helped her to her feet, and then, unable to help myself, wrapped my arms around her. Ivy laughed softly, bringing up her arms to stroke my hair.

“Come now Little Harley” She said, and at her next words I began to cry again, “Let’s go home.” 

We broke apart and then walked, hand in hand, back into the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo!  
> This scene has been pretty much written since chapter 5, and finally killing Joker was extremely satisfying 10/10 would kill again. Highly recommended.  
> I originally planned to end chapter 10 with Ivy getting stabbed, so now y’all know how nice I am ;-)  
> Only one chapter to go. Thank you so much to everyone who’s been reading. Your support means so much to me :-}


	12. And I say to you, someone will remember us in times to come…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New POVs? In the last chapter of my fic? It’s more likely than you think.  
> Bit of a warning for this chapter for gore and sexual activity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So last chapter, and before I start I want to take a moment to say thank you to everyone who's been reading, and especially to those who've left kudos or comments. All the support you guys have given me means so much and I seriously can't thank you enough!  
> Extra special thanks to N7agentbartowski, AmberZ10, and Neveria. I've never had friends who not only put up with, but encourage my nonsense as much as you guys do, and I can't thank you enough for all of the support you've shown me :-}

Ivy is ours, and so is Harleen. We sing to them, and they join us in song. We are happy to welcome the Harley girl. We are happy that she can hear us too.

We felt them as they entered the forest, and the celebration began. Every one of us, from the tallest tree to the smallest blade of grass, sang for the lovers and their triumphant return.

The Harley girl was shaking slightly, the weight of what she had done still settling upon her shoulders. Ivy, feeling her unease,turned to her, and they stopped for a moment so Ivy could wrap her arms around her and assure her everything would be alright.

 _It will be fine now,_ _Little Harley,_ She thinks, _I love you._

Harley felt these words, and then they were kissing once more. The violets, discarded on the path mere minutes before, cheered.

“Oh,” Said Harleen, breaking apart after a time, “The boy, we should tell him to go home now, I suppose.”

Ivy nodded.

“That is… is it safe for him? Dolos said his men would be back.” Harley’s eyes widened in panic. “His men! They’re probably on the way now! Ivy what do we-”

Ivy pressed another kiss to her forehead, and Harley grew silent.

“I do not believe we have anything else to fear from them, Little Harley. Men are afraid you know, afraid of anything they believe can harm them, and now they know for sure that they should fear me more than Dolos. They know they should fear _you_ more than Dolos.”

Harley nodded, smiling and quickly kissing Ivy on the cheek, before turning and heading back into the forest to find the boy. Ivy watched her go, and then looked back to the field. She had unfinished business to attend to.

She returned to the field, approaching the body of her fallen foe. The grass murmured in anticipation. Whatever Ivy had planned, it was sure to be good.

There were several humans at the edge of the field, some of them with weapons, but they did not move as Ivy drew nearer to the man they once called Lord. She regards him coolly for a moment. Her Harley had done so well, but she felt a strange regret for a moment. She had wanted to do it herself, after all.

No matter. There was more that could be done.

Ivy dragged the body back into the forest, calling for us as she drew near. At her command, vines slithered across his body, curling tightly around his wrists and ankles. They stretched tight, pulling in opposite directions until his limbs spring off with a satisfying crack, followed by the wet sound of a thousand blood vessels being torn in two.

 _If only I had woken up sooner,_ She lamented, staring down at the dismembered corpse beneath her, _I would have been able to do this while he was alive._

More vines slide across the severed limbs and torso, constricting, cutting into the lifeless flesh. The skin broke, vines met bone. More crawled around his neck, following the marks left by Harley’s bloodsoaked fingers. His head was at last separated from his neck and rolled away slightly, blank eyes still shocked.

Ivy had never taken pleasure in the killing of humans. Before, it had always been a simple necessity. This was different. This man was no mere intruder, but the one who scorched her family, who tried to shatter her Harley. His suffering was her joy, and there was much of both.

She left the remains by the edge of the forest, making eye contact with the far away villagers. Perhaps they were afraid, perhaps they were thankful. She didn't care.

She glanced once more at Dolos, and smiled. At last their tormentor was vanquished. He would never hurt them again.

She went back into the depths of the trees, and found Harley, the boy beside her. He thanked them both, finally meeting Ivy’s eye, before hurrying out of the woods without a second glance back. We rustled around him as he went, hoping to convey to him that he was forgiven for stomping around, as long as he would not do so again.

Harleen felt that something has been done to Dolos in her absence, but did not ask. She did not want to know, did not care anymore what became of him.

It was night soon, and the two of them made their way back to the bed. For us, it was merely a moment, but to Harley it seemed Ivy had constructed it so long ago, when both of them were different.

Harley looked at Ivy for a moment, eyes wide as the first time she saw her in the woods outside the temple, but this time they had no fear. She stared into the bright green eyes, and Ivy smiles because she understands.

Ivy unwound the scarves from Harley’s hair. She'd never been married to him as far as she cared, and she doubted she would miss the reminder. They were thrown unceremoniously into the trees, where they would soon be forgotten.

Harleen slid her gown from her shoulders, and Ivy took a moment to look, to appreciate the form of the woman she loved. Harley blushed as Ivy’s eyes raked her, just as hers had done to Ivy months before.

“My goddess,” Ivy murmured, “What did I ever do to deserve you?”

“Same here,” Harleen squeaked, blushing still redder as the leaves fell away from Ivy’s body.

Ivy stepped forward, meeting Harley just in front of the bed. Harley was bruised once more from her fight with Dolos, but as Ivy’s mouth raised new red marks on her neck and collar, the nymph smiled, because she knew that after the bruises healed, the only marks on Harley’s skin would be the ones she allowed her to put there.

Harley let herself fall backward, sitting on the bed with Ivy standing before her, looking up at her with a face that Ivy would not be sorry to see again. She followed, kissing her deeply before returning her lips to her collar. She moved lower, trailing between Harley’s breasts, down her stomach, and then lower still, hands sliding up Harley’s legs. In a moment Harleen was gasping, writhing under Ivy’s ministrations, but she felt none of the pain she expected. Instead, she felt only pleasure, a sort of pure elation she didn’t know she was capable of.

Dolos could never have made her feel like this, would never have wanted her to feel like this, but soon she can’t even think of Dolos, as everything she knew was replaced with Ivy, Ivy, Ivy...

And in the midst of all of this, Harley noticed something even more unexpected, even more extraordinary.

Ivy’s skin no longer felt cold.

Her mouth, her arms, her body, her fingers. Every part of her was warm, even compared to Harley, who, at the moment, felt as though she could be on fire. Harley brought up a hand to Ivy’s chest, grazing over the wound that Dolos left there before finding Ivy’s heart, and laying her palm against it. Its beat was, albeit faster than usual, still slow. Harley didn't understand, but let it slip from her mind. She had more pressing matters on her mind after all, like the way Ivy’s tongue was now twisting within her.

Ivy, too, was dimly aware that something was different. Harleen had been growing colder, she realized, gradually, for the past several days, weeks perhaps. But these thoughts had no place in her head once Harleen sat up, beckoning Ivy to join her, and her mouth began to explore her body instead.

Harleen moved slowly, unused to anything other than lying still with gritted teeth and fingers clenched. She made up for the lack of experience in enthusiasm, and Ivy was endlessly patient.

Afterward, they lay side by side, wrapped in each other's arms as they always were, and always would be. Ivy kissed her forehead, and Harley had never felt safer.

 _I love you, I love you, I love you,_  thought Harley, and in her mind, Ivy heard.

They lay beneath the stars for a while, watched over by the heroes that dwell there. Perhaps, Harley mused, she was worthy of them now, a monster slayer, with a lover more wonderful than any of the old stories.

“Ivy, thank you for saving me.”

“Thank you for loving me.”

“There is no need to thank me for that.”

“Then...” Said Ivy, smiling slightly, “I will just kiss you instead.” And she did.

They fell asleep, deeply satisfied, and happy, for they knew that there is nothing that can stand in their way.

Perhaps, Harley thought, the gods were not as cruel as she had presumed them to be.

 

They went deeper into the forest the next day. They first said goodbye to the familiar trees, and encouraged the saplings to continue growing fast and strong once more. Ivy passed by Dolos’s remains, and found to her delight, that we had continued to wear it away during the night. The limbs were nearly indistinguishable from the mossy floor, and from the skull, now cleared of skin, sprouted dozens of violets that Harley had discarded the day before.

 _“Look, Mother,”_ Giggled one, _“We’ve given him such a lovely crown...”_

 _“That you have,_ ” Ivy had never known violets to be so vindictive. She knelt down and gently plucked one from the eye socket, the one whose petals were only just now miraculously returning. _“Come now Bud, or Harley will miss you so.”_

Ivy held it out to her, and Harley gave the little violet a small kiss before tucking behind her ear. They walked together, following the stream farther than they had ever ventured before. Already Ivy felt stronger. Completely healed physically, and regaining her strength with each step.

Harley watched as her skin regained it’s color, as her face seemed to expand, the slightly gaunt cheeks and sunken eyes filled up with newfound life. Ivy smiled, and sped up, leaving a laughing Harley to chase after her. She sang as they went, calling out to the as yet unfamiliar trees and reveling in our response.

As she ran Harley noticed that she felt stronger too. There was a strange lightness inside her, and she found that she did not tire, no matter how long she chased. She thought of our voices, how she could hear our song, how Ivy could hear hers. She thought of Ivy’s heartbeat and then pressed a hand to her own.

Slower. Steadier. Not one of a human any longer.

“Ivy,” she asked when they paused, “What’s happening to me?”

Ivy did not have an answer at first. She studied Harleen curiously for a few moments, before turning to the trees around her.

_“What have you done to her?”_

_“Doing, sister. It is not done yet,”_ We replied.

_“What is happening then?”_

_“She is becoming like us, little sister_ ,” Says one very old tree, _”We have done it before, but you would not remember...”_

And then, in Ivy’s mind, appeared a memory, one that the forest hid from her for countless moons to save her from the pain of it. She saw a girl who lived in a hut beside the forest, unloved by her family, who was hurt, and then driven into the trees by a man who said she loved her. He expected her to die, but we saved her from him, and soon became her strength.

Ivy blinked.

“The forest is claiming you, Little Harley. It want’s you to stay.”

“So… I'm becoming like you?”

“I'm sure it doesn't have to be permanent if you don't want it to be,” Said Ivy quickly. She could not ask this of Harleen, “If you leave the forest it's power will dwindle. You don't have to be like this unless you want t-”

“No! I mean, I- I don’t want to leave. I want to stay here with you.” She beamed for a few moments, then tilted her head slightly ”I would stay with you forever?”

“As long as the forest grows strong, yes. As long as I would live.” Ivy felt a swell of happiness when Harley smiled even harder, but asked, just in case. “Is that alright?”

Harley’s grin threatened to split her face in two.

“That would be wonderful.”

 

The boy came after them a few days later, following them deep into the trees. He apologized for his previous treatment of the plants. He had nowhere else to go, he said. Even with Dolos gone, there was nothing left for him in the town of men. He looked to Harley first, and then to Ivy, his eyes begging them for help.

Harley took pity on the boy immediately, something about him reminding her of a man Dolos killed long ago. Ivy was reluctant at first, but allowed him to stay.

“As long as he can make himself scarce from time to time,” Ivy whispered into Harley's ear, nipping softly at the shell. Harley gulped, and nodded profusely.

The child did not cause any problems, and Harley and Ivy let him stay longer and longer. Soon another came, and then another. Evidently, the word has spread among the local orphans of the two mysterious women who lived deep within the forest, who cared for their kind, so long as they did not harm the plants.

Before long there were dozens of them, eating our fruits, tending to us as Ivy instructed, honoring us they should. Harleen cared for them as she did the violets, and on her request, the purple flowers would sprout from their hair and clothing. They smiled to know the forest has accepted them too.

Ivy, who had never expected to love even a single human, found herself found caring for them despite herself. Each day she showed them how to live with the forest without bringing us harm, teaching them to be better than their kind, and hoping that, perhaps one day, they would lead other humans to do the same.

Years passed, the children grew older and left, returning eventually with their own children. The young ones laughed with delight when the plants swayed around them.

“See?” Ivy told them, “The forest is alive, and it is powerful.” They nodded, reaching their tiny hands to clutch at her hair, smiles that reminded her of Harley upon their faces.

The children sang the forest songs as best they could. We even allowed some of them to hear us, though none of them as loud as the two nymphs who cared for them. Some days the forest was alive with human laughter and song, just like in the days when humans would visit the temple, the temple that had long since been abandoned.

Mostly though, Harley and Ivy were alone. They walked through the trees hand in hand, and every day there was something new. They walked through the forest, singing the new songs the trees had to teach them. They sat by the river, dangling their feet in the cool water. They found a new tree, even higher than the one they first climbed, and looked out over the acres and acres of never ending green. They lie beneath the stars each night, discovering new patterns in the sky.

 _“Look, Ivy,”_ said Harley, looking away from the stars to trace her finger over the spots that speckled Ivy’s skin in the summertime, now lit up in the moonlight, _“They’re like little stars.”_

_“Are they now?”_

_“Yeah! They even have constellations.”_

_“Oh?” I_ vy chuckled, _“What of?”_

_“This one’s…” Harley traced her finger over Ivy’s collar bone , “A very pretty forest nymph… and this one’s…” She tapped her on the nose, “The girl who gets to live with her and kiss her face all the time.”_

_“She sounds very lucky.”_

_“Sooo lucky.”_

_“The nymph is lucky too. Lucky to have such a nice girl for kissing.”_

_“I won’t deny it.”_

Lying in the grass, Harley and Ivy kissed once more.

\---

Decades pass, then centuries. The two nymphs are unchanged, even as the flood of visiting descendants slows to a trickle, and then fades altogether. The last vestiges of Harleen’s humanity fade away. The season change, then changes again, and every day is the same as the last, peaceful, happy, eternal.

The people in the towns tell stories of them, stories that grow wilder and wilder as time goes by. Sometimes Dolos is a green fire-breathing monster who Harleen slays with a sword of flowers. Sometimes the children are an army of woodland creatures, born of the violets to serve their mothers. Sometimes Ivy is the true monster, wrathful and cruel, treating Harley with the same ferocity as Dolos. This is by far the least popular versions though, and anyone who knows the old tales is quick to disparage it.

The story is told so many times by so many people, but most of the tales keep the most important parts. It is the tale of two women made immortal through the love of the forest and their love for each other. How they slew the monster Dolos and lived forever more in happiness with the many children who they saved.

The woods are cut back. The great forests dwindle. A thousand years later, when the last of the descendants, remembering the tales of their ancient grandmothers, look to what remains of the great green trees, they find no trace of them, until they lift their heads to the skies above.

In the stars there are two figures, so closely entwined that it is difficult to see where one begins and the other ends, with smaller stars scattered all about them. There they are, the lovers, with garlands of violets draped about them, shining above the forest. Two very pretty forest nymphs, kissing, wrapped in each other's arms forever more.

Perhaps Ivy and Harleen are truly gone from the forest. Perhaps all that remains of them is the stories we tell, lingering forever in the ever living words we speak.

But perhaps, if you venture into the forest sometime, staying very quiet, and being exceptionally careful not to tread on the plants...

You may still hear them singing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Pamela in Greek roughly translates to "all honey" or "all sweetness"
> 
> That's all for now. Thank you so much for reading! I'll be back... probably not for quite awhile, but I will be back. Come talk to me on tumblr (also sapphberries)! I'm a tiny gay meme who loves friendship :D
> 
> See you later,
> 
> sapphberries


End file.
